


Boarding School AU

by BubblyWiz



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyWiz/pseuds/BubblyWiz
Summary: {HIATUS}In an alternate universe, the clones go to a boarding school, all for different reasons.They meet each other and ships are, of course, a part of it ;3In the meanwhile, the school isn't exactly meant for learning only. It is for keeping the clones safe from DYAD.Exciting stuff happens and the clones will have to learn how to work together to stop DYAD.The clones aren't the only ones attending the school, of course. Felix, Delphine, and maybe other's will go there too.





	1. Chapter 1: Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new story! This is basically about all the Orphan black clones, and some other characters attending a boarding school. They will all get there for the first time, and basically discover about human cloning and stuff. I'll be writing how they will get there and their first impressions from all POV's, and it might not fit in one chapter

"C'mon S, please, I don't wanna go!" 16 year old Sarah protested.

"You're going, Sarah. I'm the one that will be the director of the school, and since I'm your and Felix's foster mother, the both of you will have to go."

Sarah sighed. "Why did you even have to take the bloody opportunity?!" She didn't want to leave. The girl had built her life in America, and she wasn't about to get dragged away _again_.

"I know this is hard for you, chicken, but ju-

"Don't call me chicken! I don't want to go! Why won't you _listen_ to me for once?" Sarah said, she was starting to feel tears welling up. She didn't want to go, she'd rather stay here alone than to go to that bloody boarding school.

"Please, come with us." Siobhan tried again.

"I'm not going!" Sarah protested. She didn't want to, why did S keep pushing her?

"Sarah, believe me. You'll be safer there." S suddenly started to look - and sound - a lot more serious than before.

"S, what's going on? Why do I need to be kept safe?" Sarah asked, her mood changing from mad to scared.

"I.. I can't tell you, you'll see it when we get there." Siobhan sounded really serious, almost like this was a life or death situation.

"At least tell me what's going to happen if I won't go!" Sarah tried.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't. It is best to keep stuff safe. You don't _want_ to know this, believe me." Siobhan put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Really."

Sarah sighed again, "I guess I could give it a try.." S never sounded so serious about anything, she knew it must be bad.

Siobhan smiled. "Thank you."

"When will we leave?" Sarah stood up from her chair and looked at the staircase leading up to her room.

"As soon as possible." Siobhan answered. "Go get your stuff, Chicken."

Sarah nodded and ran upstairs, quickly packing what she needed. When she walked downstairs again, she saw S smiling, but her eyes were clouded with worry.

"I'm done!" Sarah decided to say. "Should I get Fee?"

"You can go get him, I'll grab my own bags." Siobhan walked upstairs, and Sarah followed.

She walked into Felix's room. "Fee, we have to go."

The 15-year-old was packing his stuff, he seemed quite scared of what lay ahead of them, but then again, who wasn't?

"I'm coming, just let me pack one more thing." He said, looking over his shoulder with red eyes. The boy must have been crying.

"Okay, I'll wait outside your room then." Sarah said, and without another word she left the room. Felix probably had to say goodbye to some stuff, and she didn't want to interrupt him doing so.

When he walked out of the room, his eyes were less red, and his cheeks weren't wet anymore. "Can we go?" He asked, kind of excited.

"As soon as S is ready!" Sarah said, trying to sound excited.

"Okay, I'll wait downstairs!" Felix ran down the stairs, into the hallway.

Sarah walked towards S' room, in the meanwhile, she looked at the walls, the floor, even the ceiling. Would this be the last time she saw all this? Would they ever return to this house? The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the smell of S, Felix, and even old wood made her feel oddly calm. She then walked to Siobhan's room.

The girl lightly knocked until she heard "Come in!"

She opened the door and found S looking through some old photographs. Her foster mother quickly put them in a suitcase, locked it, and walked out of the room. "Let's go, shall we?"

Sarah nodded and walked down the stairs. "Goodbye house.." she whispered before walking out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I pre wrote a few chapters so I will be able to post regularly for now. This will be about the length of my chapters, but they will be ranging from 500-1000 words depending on my inspiration :3
> 
> Also, there will be both Cophine and Soccercop in here.  
> I will try to make it big enough for shippers, and small enough for not-shippers XD
> 
> I'll also be switching differe'nt clone's POVs because I always enjoy reading and writing all of them c: You can comment which POV you want next, and I might choose that clone :3


	2. Chapter 2, Cosima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at these notes, because I tend to go overboard with them, but oh well XD
> 
> I'm writing way faster than that I was planning on updating, so I'll be adding new chapters every day, until all the pov's of the clones leaving for school are done ^^ I'll see how often I'm going to update from there on c:
> 
> Without further ado.. Chapter 2!

"Go away, dad! I wanna talk to mom!" Cosima protested. She had locked her room door and her father was outside knocking on it. He wanted to talk to her, but the girl didn't want to talk to him.

The one day he was here and not at work, the man just _had_ to send her off to boarding school. That's why Cosima wanted to talk to her mom, and not to him.

"Okay, okay.." He said. She heard footsteps walking away from her door.

Then new ones approached. "Cosima, you wanted to talk to me?" Her mom asked. Thank God her father had actually listened to her.

"Yes, I do." The teen walked over to her door and unlocked it. She then walked back to the bed and sat down. "You can come in.."

Her mother slowly opened the door and sat down next to Cosima. She tried to put her arm around her daughter, but the girl quickly dodged it.

"Why are you and dad sending me off to boarding school?" She asked. Cosima had built up her whole life here, she had a lab to study in - her current school would let her use theirs -, a lab partner, and even an extra science class. "You know I have my life - and possibly my future - all planned out here."

"We know, sweetie. It's just that we feel like it's time for you to do your own thing." Her mother replied.

"But I'm only 16!" Cosima protested.

"I know but we read they have a big lab, a huge library, and even extra classes if you want to." Was her mother trying to convince her? She probably was because all the arrangements were made and Cosima was supposed to leave today.

"You know they make everything seem better on the brochures, right?" Cosima said. "And besides, you could have asked my _permission_ for this?!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, the arrangements are made. You're going." Her mother said with a pitiful look on her face. She didn't need pity, she needed someone to make her father stop from sending her off to some kind of stupid boarding school!

"Just go away.." Cosima said. She felt like she was going to cry, and her mother wasn't going to help her. Why should the woman comfort her then?

Her mother did as she was told, and left the room.

Cosima got out her suitcase, knowing she would have to go, with or without protesting.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she packed her luggage. The girl walked towards the door, wiping her tears away.

"I'm ready..." She said, it was barely louder than a whisper but her parents heard her.

"Let's go!" Her father said. "I'll drive you there."

Cosima nodded. "Okay.." she then turned to her mom and gave her a big hug. "I'm going to miss you.." Even though her parents were sending her off to a boarding school, she still loved them. They had always supported her science projects and helped her with studying as much as they could. Actually, the only thing they were bad at was giving her love when she needed it, and attention when she wanted to be heard. Besides that, they were her parents and the girl was going to miss them.

Without any more words, Cosima and her dad walked to the car, got in, and drove away. Away from her childhood, away from her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any grammar/spelling mistakes, please point them out ;3 I'll correct them as soon as possible!
> 
> Which clone's POV do you want next? I still have Alison's and Beth's left to post :)
> 
> Thank you for reading my story, and don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoyed this part!


	3. Chapter 3, Alison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the sweet comments and kudos so far!
> 
> I still have a lot of chapters pre written, so I'll be publishing a lot for the coming week :)
> 
> Here is chapter 3, I hope you like it!

Alison had locked herself in the bathroom after her parents had told her the news: She was going to a boarding school.

She was currently curled up in the corner of the bathroom, her knees against her chest, her head on her knees, sobbing. What did she ever do wrong to deserve this? A _boarding school_?!

"Alison, honey, please open the door." He mother said, knocking softly.

"No! Go away!" She shouted in return. The girl then went back to sobbing.

"Look, I know it's hard for you, but we _had_ to send you." Her mother pleaded.

"You didn't _'have'_ to send me! You just want to get rid of me!" Alison cried out.

"No I don't, we just had no other choice." Her mother tried to explain, but Alison knew better. Her mother always tried to fix everything she did wrong by saying she did it for Alison. In the meanwhile the girl knew better, her mother was just using her as an excuse.

"I don't care! You _always_ have a choice, and both you and dad know!" She said, before burying her face into her knees even more.

Her mother tried to open the door. "At least let me in!"

"No! You want me to go away, why should I let you in?!" Alison cried out, as she got up and began walking around the room. On one side, she couldn't stand her parents any longer and a boarding school would be great to get away from this place. On the other hand, she wouldn't have her 'friends' over there, and her perfect social status would probably be ruined too. She had a reputation to think of!

"You better open that door, Alison. This is your last chance." Her mother warned.

"Or else? You'll send me off to _boarding school_?! Because you already that, didn't you?!" Alison was furious, and at the same time heartbroken. Her own mother wanted her to go to a stupid boarding school. Does she even realize how messy other teens are? She'd probably get a roommate that doesn't even bother to keep her bed nice and clean! She'd basically live in a dumpster - or how most kids would call it, a normal room - and she couldn't do a thing about it!

"Look, you will go, there is no way around it." Her mother started to get impatient.

"Go ahead, send me off! I don't care anyways. At least I'll be rid of you guys!" Alison yelled, and immediately regretted what she had said. Her mother would get her furiosity, but would only remain calm for a limited time.

"What did you just say, young lady?!" Her mother exclaimed, trying to open the door once again.

 _Fudge..._ She would have to stay in here for a while longer until her mom had cooled down a little.

According to her mom, Alison was never good enough. Not when she made it into the cheerleading team, not when she came home with a school report with all A's and one B. She could never please her parents, and now she didn't cars anymore. Maybe boarding school was good after all.

"Alright, alright. I'll go." She decided to stay, hoping to calm down her mother a bit.

"You better unlock that door and get your stuff then." Her mother said, her voice in a higher pitch than usual because of the tension.

Alison sighed and unlocked the door. Her mother was standing in front of her with the biggest frown she had ever seen, and even though her mother never hit her, she got a slap in her face - a pretty hard one. The girl had to stop herself from crying before running off to her room to pack her bags. What did her mom even want? When did she become _this_ mean?

Once Alison had finished packing her bags, she walked over to the living room. Her father was waiting there, next to her mother. He looked a little sad, probably about the fact that his only daughter was leaving. However, he didn't argue with her mother, like any other day.

Alison walked towards the door, her head down. Her mother tried to speak to her, maybe she even apologized, but the girl didn't mind it anymore. Her whole world was just taken away from her, and why? Because her parents _had_ to send her off to boarding school.

Without even exchanging glances, she got into the car, next to her father, and he drove her to her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> For this story, I had to make up the backstories for a few of the clones that didn't have very clear ones, so sorry if this (or any of the previous chapters) doesn't seem accurate to you. I guess everyone has their own backstories made up for them XD
> 
> Also, I was just wondering: Who is your favorite clone?  
> Mine is Alison :)
> 
> If you have any clone's pov you want next, go ahead and comment! The two I have left are Beth and Helena :)
> 
> One more thing: If you see any typos/grammar mistakes please point them out!


	4. Chapter 4, Beth and Helena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support, it means a lot to me <3
> 
> I decided to post Helena's and Beth's POV's at the same time because they are the last two "intro" posts, and they just weren't that long.
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of alcohol abuse, abuse and suicide.

Beth was sitting at the police office. Her father had just been arrested and brought to prison. Her mother.. She didn't even want to think about that right now.

Beth's mother had just killed herself, she had left a note to her daughter, saying:

Dear Elizabeth,

I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time. I just felt like I couldn't go on any longer.  
We both knew your father isn't the nicest man and the both of us have been through the consequences of that.  
Nonetheless, I couldn't live without him. I know he will be out of jail in a couple of years, but it's too long.. I just can't..  
With this letter, I want to tell you goodbye.

Goodbye my sweet Elizabeth, I love you. Remember I did not want to abandon you, I simply couldn't bear to live any longer. I'm sorry, my little girl. I really am.

Beth had read the letter over and over, this was her mother's 'goodbye'. The police had told her her mother had attempted suicide and succeeded. The girl had found this letter a few minutes after the phone call.

Now she was at the station, again. Her father was in jail, and her mother was gone. Just. Gone. She had no one, even though the 16-year-old wasn't an orphan either.

"Elizabeth Childs, please come to the warden's room." Beth hated her full name. 'Elizabeth', it felt so unfamiliar.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said, quickly wiping her tears away whilst getting up.

Once she was in the warden's office, he gave her a sympathetic look. Great, sympathy.

"I heard you don't have any caretakers." He said.

"I don't." Beth answered, not in the mood for a conversation.

The warden seemed to have noticed, or he was just really straightforward. "We have two options for you. You will either be in the foster system for two years or attend a boarding school."

Well, that was an easy choice. The foster system was known for being a huge roller-coaster, and the girl didn't feel up for that anymore. The boarding school, however.

"You can think about it for a while." The man in front of her said.

"No, I'm going to the boarding school." Beth decided.

"Are you sure?" The warden asked.

"Very sure." And with that, Beth was escorted home so she could pack her bags.

Once she had arrived at home, Beth opened the door. She walked in, bottles of beer and wine were spread all over the floor. Yes, her father was a drunk, but these weren't his. The girl had been so devastated by her mom's suicide, she couldn't stop herself. She started drinking a year ago, just to relieve the pain, the pain her father cause both her and her mother. She'd drink until most of the world seemed happy, funny, even. But yesterday she didn't stop and drank until everything was numb and almost blurry. It left her with a terrible headache today, but luckily it hadn't had any shitty side effects.

"Wow, your father sure was a big drinker." The officer next to her said, looking at the room.

Luckily he didn't think the girl he was escorting had done this. "Yeah, he was.." Beth decided to say before heading upstairs, not looking at any of the bottles. It was a normal thing, actually, because usually, the bottles were her father's. Now they were her's..

Once Beth had reached her room, she sat down and packed her bags. There was no time for crying, not today. She had to get ready for her new boarding school.

Once she had packed her bags, the girl carried them downstairs. She handed one over to the officer and followed him to the car. He drove her off to the boarding school, a new life, and maybe even a new beginning.

\-----

Helena kicked and moved her arms wildly. She didn't want to go to boarding school. The orphanage was fine. Okay, the nuns abused her, she was trained to be a killer and got no love whatsoever. But still, it was scary for the girl to imagine making friends, to be truly safe for once, and to have no one that openly hated her.

Even though it sounded perfect, the girl didn't want to go. She was used to this life, how harsh it may be. It was what she held onto, everyone needed something to hold onto, something that never changed, and however much she hated it, this was her steady thing to hold onto. The hate against her that never changed.

One of the nuns dragged her by her arm. "Come on Helena!"

The girl kicked her. "I'm not coming!" she cried out.

The nun kicked her. "You are. Right now!"

Helena knew protesting wouldn't help anymore, and if she did she ended up getting locked up in the closet for who knows how long. Anything was better than that.

As Helena gave in, the nun dragged her into the van. Surprisingly, no other children or teens were in the trunk, just Helena.

She curled up into a ball as the car started riding. She really was leaving, and didn't even have a suitcase with her stuff - not that she had a lot of stuff anyways.

The girl cried a little before she realized it wouldn't have any use. She tried to stop, but it didn't work.

After about 30 minutes - which had seemed like hours - the trunk opened, and Helena was dragged out. She didn't even get the chance to walk wherever she had to go herself.

The stranger put her into a wooden chest. This was probably the smallest closed space Helena had ever been trapped in, and she had been trapped in a lot of stuff - closets, toilet stalls, even under her bed. Basically, anywhere the nuns could put her in. -

Helena started to feel panic rise in her stomach, it was a feeling she hadn't experienced in years. Situations that would have made any other person cry and scream in fear, just made her angry. Really angry.

Helena kicked the box, hoping to get out, but it didn't have any effects. Instead, the girl was loaded onto some kind of airplane. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt it go up in the air.

Apparently her box wasn't tied down because the whole flight it slammed against walls. It gave her a headache, and the girl screamed and kicked a couple of times, hoping to end the pain by getting out.

Suddenly, a scorpion appeared. "Pupok?" Helena asked.

"Yes, it is me." The scorpion said, crawling closer to the girl.

Helena didn't feel so terrified anymore, now that she had her friend. "What are you doing here? You know it is dangerous." She said. "Or at least very uncomfortable."

"I'm okay, this is about you. I think you are almost at your destination." Pupok said, before crawling away again.

"Pupok?!" Helena screamed.

No reply came from outside her box.

The girl sighed and lay down her head, she had lost her steady, but abusive home and even Pupok had walked away.

After a while, the airplane landed, and Helena was finally freed from her box.

She protested when a man grabbed her arm and dragged her to a car, but it didn't work.

"Off to your new school." He said, before getting in the driver's seat.

Helena was almost at her destination, and it kind of excited her after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed them!
> 
> If you guys have any ship suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them!


	5. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say this every new chapter I post, but thank you all for the sweet comments and kudos! I really appreciate them ;3
> 
> I feel like I'm coming up with a little writer's block, but it's alright because I have a ton of pre-written stuff :)
> 
> Also, I will probably merge two pre-written chapters into one on here to make the chapters a little longer, since they are kinda short. That does mean there will usually be at least two different POV's per chapter, but I think that's aright ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Siobhan had just opened the doors to the boarding school, and Sarah and Felix ran into it.

The both of them didn't really want to go there, but they had to.. And besides, how bad could a brand new boarding school be? Especially with their foster mother owning it.

"What are our rooms?" Sarah asked.

"You will have a roommate, so if you want to I could give you two a room to share." Siobhan said.

"Hmm..." Sarah wasn't sure about sharing a room with her little brother, but on the other hand, who knew how bad another roommate would be?

"Could we, Sarah?" Felix said, enthusiastic.

"Sure, we'll be roommates." Sarah said, a smile on her face.

"Okay then, let me just get into the office so I can get my stuff ready and then I'll assign the two of you a dorm.

Sarah and Felix nodded. The two sat down on a couch that was already in the entrance.

"So, what do you think of this place?" She asked her brother.

"It's.. Nice" He answered. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, I haven't seen quite a lot of this place yet." Sarah said, leaning against the couch.

"And what will the other kids be like? I hope they'll be nice, and maybe some will be about my age?" Felix asked.

"I'm not sure, but I hope the kids will be about fourteen to sixteen. We'll both have friends that way." Sarah said.

Felix nodded, and the two stared into the room in silence.

A while later, Siobhan arrived with the keys to a room. "You two have room 105." She said, handing them the keys.

"Thanks, S." Sarah said, taking the keys. "C'mon Fee, let's go check out or room!"

Felix quickly got up and followed Sarah to their room.

The walls were completely white, and the bedding wasn't even on the beds yet. Instead, it lay on the bottom end of the beds. There were two windows, one above each bed.

"Which bed will you take, Fee?" Sarah asked her brother.

"Hmm.. I don't mind, you can pick." He looked around the room.

"Okay.. Erm.. I'll take the right bed, then." Sarah said, walking over to the right side of the room.

Felix nodded and walked over to his side.

Sarah unpacked her stuff and put it on - and in - the small nightstand. There was a big closet in the middle of the room, separating the sides. The girl walked over and started hanging her clothes on the hangers, and laying her underwear on the shelves.

"Don't forget I need half of the closet too!" Felix reminded her, running over to the closet and quickly unpacking his stuff. Luckily, both of their stuff fit easily.

After unpacking, Sarah flopped down onto her bed. She lay down and looked at the ceiling. She then looked at Felix, who seemed to think of ways on how to make the room more fun.

"Sarah?" He asked.

"Yea, Fee?" Sarah sat up.

"Do you think it's okay if I paint some stuff on the walls?" Felix's walls at home were fully decorated with his artwork. It looked awesome, and S never really minded.

"I think you could, but we might wanna as S first." Sarah said, it was nice to see that her brother was already trying to make himself at home.

"I'll ask her right away!" He said, running down the hall.

"Kay!" Sarah said. She the dozed off. The trip had made her tired.

 

* * *

 

Cosima slammed the car door and quickly got her luggage. The girl didn't even wave at her father before walking off to the boarding school.

She usually wasn't this mad, but the fact that he sent her to a boarding school on one of the only days he was home? It was just unbelievable!

She entered the building, it smelled old, but freshly cleaned. To be honest, Cosima had preferred the old library smell over the cleaning detergent, but oh well.

She walked over to the dark wooden desk, a British woman stood behind it, she guessed she was in her late 40s, or begin 50s.

"Hello," Cosima started.

"Hello my dear, what's your name?" The woman greeted her, before turning to a computer.

"My name is Cosima Niehaus." she said, looking at the lady type in her name.

"Nice to meet you, Cosima. My name is Mrs. Sadler, but you can call me Siobhan." The woman behind the desk said. "I would tell you to go to your room and put your stuff there, but it's important for you to attend the welcome first."

Cosima nodded, wondering why.

Siobhan handed her a mask, it was one of those plain white ones they sold at hobby stores. "Wear this, it might seem a little weird but it's for your own good. I'll explain why you will have to wear this later."

"Okay.." Cosima took the mask and put it on. "Where can I put my stuff?"

"You can put it on the trolley over there." Siobhan pointed at a pretty old looking trolley. It matched the building, and the smell.

"Thank you." Cosima said before walking over and putting her bags on there.

"You can meet everyone in the theater room at 1:30." Siobhan told her.

"Okay, I'll be there." Cosima said before walking off to see the rest of the building she was going to spend at least a year in.

At 1:30, well, actually 1:40 Cosima arrived at the theater room. Everyone was wearing their masks, it looked hilarious.

She walked over to a chair and sat down.

Everyone seemed to be there, making Cosima wonder if they had been waiting for her.

"Welcome everyone!" Siobhan started. "This is where you will be spending the next year, so I hope you like the building so far!"

Murmurs of approval went through the room.

Siobhan went through some other welcome stuff, and Cosima started looking around the room. It was really funny to see all the masks, but she wondered why everyone was wearing them.

"Now, you all might have been wondering why you are wearing those masks." Siobhan said.

_Finally!_ Cosima smiled. She had to know why they were wearing them!

"It was not to scare all of you, because.." Siobhan took a break and looked around the room. "Some of you are clones, and I didn't want to scare you right away."

Everyone started murmuring.

"I made this school to protect the clones because there are several organizations hunting you down. Please, do not fear, you will be safe here. I cannot tell you any more about this as it will only be dangerous." Siobhan explained. "You can take off your masks."

Cosima was still taking everything in. Shocked gasps went around the room as everyone - including Cosima - had taken off their masks. A few girls had the same face.

A few of them stood out: A punk-rock fan, a girl that was dressed very neatly, with an absolutely horrified expression on her face, a girl that simply looked broken like she had no world outside of the school, and a girl with blonde hair, the hair looked natural, which intrigued Cosima.

The girl next to her wasn't a clone, she had beautiful eyes, lips, actually, her whole face was perfect. And her hair, it was magnificent. Cosima found herself staring at her for a few seconds, before she realized what she was doing and quickly turned her head away, blushing. The girl didn't seem to notice, but nonetheless, Cosima was embarrassed.

It wasn't scaring her, for some weird reason. The fact that she was a clone was simply really interesting. People had thought it was impossible, the girl had even read several books about failed human cloning attempts. How was this possible? Especially with the technology from 16 years ago?

She simply leaned against her chair again, drifting off to her thoughts, thinking of how this could be possible.


	6. Clones..?

_Clones_? She was a _clone_? Alison just couldn't believe it. Well, actually she could, she just didn't want to.

All those girls with the same faces, but totally different lives, personalities, and probably all dealing with their own personal struggles. Her life sure wasn't easy, even though people would think being a wealthy teenager in the suburbs was probably the best life you could have: it was terrible. The girl knew she didn't have any rights to complain, though, and even felt guilty for thinking about it when she saw the empty, broken look on one of her clone's face.

Alison wanted to walk over to her, she just couldn't bare sad people. She always wanted to comfort them. The girl couldn't go there, however, because Mrs. Sadler probably wasn't done with her welcome speech that took a shocking turn.

"I wish you all a good stay, and you can retrieve your room keys at my desk." Mrs. Sadler ended her speech.

Alison sighed in relief when everyone got out of the theater again, she had to do something - even if it was just walking - to keep her mind off of this. To keep her from freaking out, something which any normal person would have done by now. Everyone seemed to be rather cool with it, though. Maybe they were just keeping their guards up like Alison, or they were just crazy.

The desk was crowded, and Alison spotted one of her clones - she really had to make up a new name for that - standing next to a boy that seemed about their age. She walked over, not sure what to say.

"Hi!" The other girl greeted her.

"Hello," Alison nodded.

The boy looked at her curiously, and started laughing slightly. It was understandable, as she might have thought of this as funny too, if she were in his situation.

"I'm Sarah, and this is my brother Felix." The girl said.

"Hi." Felix said, scanning Alison from her feet to her head. "Your faces are really alike, but you dress so differently!" He said, probably still a little flabbergasted by the fact that his sister had clones.

"I'm Alison, nice to meet you Sarah and Felix." Alison said, not replying to Felix's comment.

"I guess we should get our keys, we'll probably see you around!" Sarah said, walking off.

Felix shrugged and followed his sister, "Bye!"

"See you later!" Alison said, waving at them.

She then walked off to the desk, the line was shorter, and she looked at the people. Both Sarah and another clone stood out. The other had dreadlocks, something people in her area would have already rejected her for. The was wearing colorful clothes, and even had a tattoo on her wrist. The girl was wearing glasses, which was pretty interesting since neither Alison or any of the other's needed.

Luckily, Alison had planned to be more open to other people, because if she was in her old town she would have had to look away, just because of the mean comment her mother would make if she looked at a "punk" like that. She now knew that the girl with the dreadlocks wasn't an actual punk, though. The real punk was Sarah.

She walked towards the desk, it was her turn.

"Your room number is 104." Mrs. Sadler said.

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Sadler." Alison said, taking the keys the woman handed her.

She walked up the stairs, and down a long hallway until she had reached room number 104.

Alison opened the door, it squeaked a little.

"Hiya!" The girl inside greeted her, even before she could properly step into the room. "I'm Cosima, what's your name?" it was the girl from in the line, it was nice to know her name.

 "Hello, I'm Alison." She said before walking in. Apparently the girl had already made herself at home. Her books - mainly about science - were stacked on her nightstand. It actually annoyed Alison slightly, but she decided to stay quiet about it for now.

"So, how did you end up here?" Cosima asked her.

"My parents forced me. I don't know how my mom came up with the ridiculous idea, but it might actually be nice to be without them for once." Alison said whilst putting her stuff in the other part of the closet.

"Oh, how come?" Cosima asked, she put her hand in her hair as if she had realized she sounded a little nosy, but who could blame her? Alison wanted to find out all about Cosima's life too, so she might just as well be open with her, they would probably be spending a lot of time together in this room anyways, so why not try to be friends?

"Where do I start?" Alison forced herself to laugh, it just seemed a lot less bad when she did. "I had to be the perfect daughter my mom wanted me to be. I couldn't express myself at all, and had to become friends with the kids she wanted me to befriend. I had to get perfect grades, and basically be the perfect child so she could brag about it to her friends." She sighed as she re-folded her stuff and other things on hangers. "I had to get perfect grades, and actually I still have to. If I wouldn't be the perfect child - which is still a pretty great child to most people - I'd get grounded." It didn't sound as bad as it was, and Alison left out the fact that she now hid bottles of alcoholic drinks around the house so she could sometimes feel a little better, and not have to worry about being perfect.

"Wow, I'm sorry, dude." Cosima answered. "I guess I gotta tell you something about my life at home too," She laughed.

"Only if you want to," Alison turned around and smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was only one POV because it was long enough to post on it's own :3
> 
> Also, a little disclaimer: I made up parts of the backstories because obviously Orphan Black hasn't told us much about either of their childhoods, and based on their personalities, problems, and lives I made these up. They might not be the actual backstories, but this will do for the story I'm writing :) And yeah, I know I already mentioned it earlier, but I decided it'd be good to explain again XD
> 
> Now, if you have any own ideas about the clones' backstories, I'd be happy to hear them, it would be nice to read what you guys have come up with :)


	7. Late Night Chat

Cosima smiled. "Well, because you were so open with me I wanna tell you some stuff about myself as well. I'm sure you're curious about my life."

Alison smiled at her. "Actually, I am."

"Good," Cosima said. "Now, I actually had a pretty good childhood. My parents were really supportive, which made me able to become better at what I love most - science. However, I feel like they didn't really love me.. You know? They never told me they loved me, never kissed me goodnight, and nothing that's usually normal for parents to do with their children.." She looked down, it was the only thing she hadn't had when she was little. "My father was in the army, and my mother had a job too. My mother was only at home in the evening, and my father came home once in a while. He's the one who sent me off to boarding school as well."

"Oh wow, that must have been hard on you." Alison said.

"Well, actually I'm just happy they are so accepting and supportive. They probably love me but just don't know how to show it." Cosima explained. "It did give me the opportunity to become better at science, and they always provided me with the materials I needed."

"That's nice," Alison said, putting stuff into her side table drawers. Cosima saw that most of her stuff was either sorted by color, or alphabetically. It was kinda funny how the two of them were so different.

"What do you think of the fact that there's an organization hunting us down?" Cosima asked carefully, she didn't want to scare Alison who had already looked kind of anxious about the whole thing.

"I don't know.. But I'm not sure how a boarding school will keep us safe?" Alison answered. If it wasn't because Cosima was really paying attention to it, she wouldn't have noticed that she was hiding her anxiety from her.

"Well, I guess the organization doesn't know about the school." Cosima said. "And Siobhan might have self defense classes here too?"

Alison sighed. "Do you really think self defense classes are enough to protect us?" She put her arms up in the air. "Who knows what this organization will do to kill us? I don't think simple self defense will help us a lot!" She sat down on her bed.

"I don't know.." Cosima said, startled by Alison's sudden mood change. "Maybe we have some kind of security installation protecting the building?"

"Maybe.." Alison said. She looked at her alarm clock, and Cosima followed her gaze. 8:30 PM. "I think I'm going to sleep, today has been a long day so I'm tired." The girl said, quickly preparing her bed.

"Okay, what time do you usually turn off the lights? I usually like to read a book before going to sleep." Cosima asked.

"Uhhmm... 11 PM?" Alison said, she probably had a routine at home, but Cosima figured she might have wanted to change that.

"That's fine by me." Cosima said. She would usually stay up very late, mostly up to 3 or 4 AM. She would probably have to get a new routine anyways.

"Good night." Alison said once she was in her bed.

"Good night." Cosima said, not tired at all. She decided to go for a little walk around the halls as soon as Alison was asleep.

It took her roommate a while to fall asleep, Cosima tracked the time. One hour had passed and her roommate was still tossing and turning, probably because of her new "home" and all the things that had happened today. Cosima was probably going to have a hard time sleeping too, tonight. She figured she might as well leave the room now, because waiting even longer would just be annoying.

The opened the room door slowly, and started walking down the hallways.

After not so long, she nearly bumped into the blonde that was sitting next to her.

"Whoops, sorry!" Cosima apologized. She didn't actually bump into her, but she wanted to talk to the girl.

"It's alright." The blonde answered with a French accent. "Aren't you the girl that was sitting next to me earlier today?"

She remembered! A slight blush appeared on Cosima's cheeks. "Yeah, that was me." She said. "I'm Cosima, by the way." The girl put out her hand towards the blonde.

"I'm Delphine." The girl said, shaking Cosima's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Cosima said, putting her hands behind her back. She was feeling weirdly shy around Delphine.

"Why are you walking around the hallways so late at night?" Delphine asked.

"Late?" Cosima laughed. "At home I used to go to bed at 3 AM, this is early for me!" She smiled. "My roommate wanted to go to sleep, and I figured that it'd be nice to turn off the lights for her. And without lights I can't read, so I decided to take a little walk."

Delphine laughed. "Would you like to take a walk around the yard?" She asked. "Fresh air is way better than these old hallways."

Cosima smiled. "Sure." She said, before walking towards the yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I would have added a scene between Cosima and Delphine in the yard, but because I know myself it'd probably turn out to be a romantic scene and I want them to kind of get to know each other before they are a couple XD


	8. Roommate

Beth yawned and stretched her arms. It was her first morning here.

Before leaving, the girl hadn't realized that her alcohol addiction was going to leave her with some terrible withdrawal symptoms. That's why she immediately spurted towards the bathroom.

"Are you feeling okay, Beth?" her roommate asked in a thick Ukrainian accent when she returned. The girl - Helena - hadn't talked much, she seemed to rather be talking to her imaginary friend, Pupok - that had apparently abandoned her in a plane but returned - than she'd talk to Beth. She wouldn't blame her, not a lot of people wanted to talk to her anyways.

"Just a little fever," Beth said, shivering. She wasn't sure if Mrs. Sadler would be nice to her if she'd know the girl was actually suffering from alcohol withdrawal symptoms, and not a fever.

"Should I get her and say you stay in bed today?" Helena asked.

"If you could, that'd be great," Beth said, shivering.

"Okay, on my way!" Helena put on some clothes and walked out of the room.

Beth crawled under the blankets, sweating and shivering at the same time. She wondered how long it was going to last.

Helena returned with Mrs. Sadler.

"Hello, Chicken. I heard something was wrong with you?" She said, before gently sitting on the bed. "The girl in the room opposite of yours wasn't feeling well either."

"Hello, Mrs. Sadler." Beth greeted her, still shaking. Apparently, another girl also felt sick, she could use that to make the fever thing more believable. "I think I have a fever."

"Hmm.." Mrs. Sadler looked at her. "Apparently. I'll get you some painkillers, and let's hope you'll feel better tomorrow."

Beth nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Sadler"

 

* * *

 

Sarah walked into class. She was planning on getting to know some of her clones. Maybe even that Alison girl from yesterday, she did seem to have a stick up her arse, though.

When she looked around the classroom, Sarah noticed Alison wasn't there, and neither was the girl that had looked so sad yesterday.

The girl sat down in a chair next to a clone with dreads. "Hi," She greeted her.

"Hi, I'm Cosima." The clone introduced herself.

"I'm Sarah, nice to meet ya." Sarah said.

"Who's your roommate?" Cosima curiously asked.

"Felix, yours?" Sarah said, leaning against her chair.

"Alison," Cosima answered. "You sure are lucky you don't share a room with your clone, it's really weird to realize you probably look the same when you woke up." She laughed.

"Haha, well, sharing a room with your foster brother isn't always fun either," Sarah said. "Where is Alison, by the way?" She didn't care a lot, but since they were talking about roommates anyways, why not ask?

"She got sick today. I feel kinda bad for her, on her first day of school." Cosima said.

"At least she gets to slack off while we are learning," Sarah said, laughing.

Cosima seemed to want to protest. "I guess.."

Mrs. Sadler walked in. "We are still selecting safe teachers, so that's why I will be teaching your first class!"

_Oh, shite..._ Sarah sighed, her foster mother who was in front of her class? That was probably what every kid has had nightmares about.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Alison finally felt better. She figured it was just the flu until she started thinking about it.

Those few glasses of wine - or any alcoholic beverage she could get her hands on - a day, could mean she had gotten addicted without even realizing it.

Oh goodness, she was so stupid. How? How could she? She was the perfect child, perfect children don't get addicted!

The girl scolded herself internally, before getting up and getting dressed. She still wasn't feeling great, but good enough to attend her first class.

Once she had slipped into her pants, Cosima woke up.

"Wow, you're up early." She drowsily said.

"Usually I'm always up this early," Alison said, packing her school bag for the day.

"Oh, nice." Cosima yawned and sat up. "I guess I need to get dressed too, then."

"As long as you'll be on time for school I don't mind," Alison said, she then realized she sounded just like her parents. "On the other hand, I shouldn't care if you get into class on time, I'm not your mother."

"Haha, it's okay. Don't worry." Cosima smiled.

"Phew," Alison said, grabbing her bag. "I'll go, then." She walked out of the room, knowing it wasn't time for class yet. She just wanted to get out of the room she had been in ever since her arrival.

Another girl walked around the hallways. Wasn't that the sad girl from a few days ago? She didn't look too well either. Like she had been sick.

"Hello," Alison greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi.." The other girl sighed and leaned against a wall.

"I'm Alison," She decided to say. "And you look like you should still be in bed, resting."

"I'm alright, don't worry about me." The girl said. "I'm Beth, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Alison said with a polite smile. "I guess you were the other sick girl Mrs. Sadler was talking about?"

"Yeah, that was me," Beth said with a grin. "Then you probably were the other one."

"Yup, at least I feel good enough for class again," Alison said, forcing a smile. To be honest, she hated school like any other teen, but good grades were important.

"Are you heading to class?" Beth asked. Alison saw the bag in the other girl's hands.

"Yes, I am. Would you like to walk to class together? You look like you might need someone to lean on." She said, looking at the clone. "Actually I think you should still be in bed."

"It's alright, really," Beth said. "But it'd be nice to go there with you, these halls are pretty long."

"Okay, come on then," Alison said, turning around. She had to slow down her usual quick pace, because Beth could most likely not keep up with her, not in this state.

Beth followed slowly. "So, what do you think of this school, for as far as you've seen it?"

"It's alright, the rooms are small when you stay in them for days, but besides that it's probably a very nice school," Alison said. "What about you?"

"I don't know, it's kinda nice compared to where I would be if.." Beth stopped.

"If?" Alison asked.

"Never mind." Beth apparently didn't want Alison to know whatever she was hiding.

Alison shrugged, "Okay." she was actually really curious, but tried not to think about it too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates! (With late I mean in the evening - at least in my timezone - instead of in the morning/noon.)
> 
> I made a Tumblr (I will mainly be posting the same stuff as I post on here but might share some other things too) so if anyone is interested in following that, the URL is bubblywiz.tumblr.com :)
> 
> Maybe this is exciting for some people, I don't know, but I already pre-wrote a lot of chapters, including cophine's first date! So prepare to read that in about a week :)


	9. Lab Partner

Cosima was sitting in the school's lab. She had asked a day off school so she could set it up. They recently got a new teacher in science, and Cosima really didn't want to brag, but she knew more than her teacher did because of all the hours of studying she had done, and all the grades she had skipped when it came to her favorite subject.

The girl looked at the quite empty lab, she looked around. What would she need to make this lab better? Easier to work in? Cosima knew she hadn't been to university to study anything, but her mother had given her her old college books about evolutionary development. The girl had read all three books in about a month, now, she wasn't a slow learner, but the books were 2000 pages each.

All the studying had caused her to know slightly more than the average science teacher, and way more than kids in her class. She was glad that Mrs. Sadler offered her the freedom to experiment in her by herself.

A boy walked in, about her age. He seemed kind of shy, and looked like quite a geek, but who was Cosima to judge? The geekier he looked, the bigger the change he actually studied.

"Hi, I'm Cosima!" She greeted him and waved.

The boy jumped a little, he obviously hadn't expected Cosima to be in the lab. "H-hi, I'm Scott." He stepped forward.

Cosima was ready to quiz him, but then she realized that might have been a little weird. She only wanted to out of enthusiasm about a possible new lab partner, but it might have seemed slightly inappropriate, and maybe even rude. "Did you come to check out the lab as well?" Cosima decided to ask.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, you?" He put his hands behind his back.

Cosima leaned against the table she was standing close by. "Yup, Mrs. Sadler told me it was okay for me to do some science in here.

"Nice, what were you doing?" Scott seemed a little awkward, like he wasn't used to social situations.

"Nothing, really. I was just looking around, checking out the equipment." Cosima half-smiled.

Scott nodded, he seemed unsure of what to sat next.

"Do you want to look around with me? In my old school, they had this huge science lab and they'd let me use it even when there was no one around." Cosima said, gesturing for Scott to get closer.

He smiled awkwardly and walked towards Cosima. "I'd love to. You seem like you know quite a lot about science."

"I don't like to brag, but yeah, I actually do." Cosima laughed. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure, but probably better than our teacher." Scott chuckled.

Cosima laughed. "Thank God I'm not the only one that knows more than the teacher!"

Scott smiled. "So, what grade are you in, at home?"

"For everything else, 11th grade, and when it comes to science I'm actually already done, even though I study it 12th-grade level now. My mom did give me her old college books, though, and I brought them with me so I guess they will come in handy!" Cosima explained. "What about you?"

"The grades are actually the same as with you, only I never got to read any college books." Scott laughed.

The two of them chatted for a while, and looked around the lab, discussing the possibilities.

They ended up discussing their hobbies, and the two ended up having a lot in common. Not very surprisingly, the two had formed a friendship rather quickly. Cosima had finally found someone that shared her interests and was actually at the same level as her. It was nice to have someone around that actually understood what she said, and didn't just stared at her in confusion whenever she talked about science.

After a while, Cosima decided to leave for lunch. She invited Scott with her, but she preferred to stay in the lab for a little while longer.

That's how Cosima ended up sitting at a lunch table all alone, she had thought about joining Alison and Beth because the person she knew best was her roommate - logically - but she then realized Alison would probably like some time without Cosima, and she seemed to have a nice conversation with Beth already.

Delphine walked around the lunchroom with her plate in her hands. She looked for any spot to sit that wasn't either at the same table as a new couple, or occupied.

"Delphine!" Cosima said, after their little conversation in the yards a few days ago, she hadn't gotten the chance to talk to the blonde again.

Delphine looked at Cosima, smiled at her, and walked over to the table. "Thank God there is still a seat left. I looked all over the place!"

"Yeah, it's crowded here." Cosima laughed. "Well, actually it's not. There just aren't a lot of tables yet."

Delphine laughed as well, "I think there is only, like, 30 kids in here?"

"True, it just looks like there's a lot of people because of the shortage of tables." Cosima smiled. She couldn't stop her smile, actually, she never could when she was around Delphine.

"Have you got to know any of the other's yet?" Delphine asked, smiling back.

"I met Scott today, he's my new lab partner," Cosima said.

Delphine smiled. "That's nice, everyone I know is my roommate Rachel, who is an absolute chienne _(bitch)_ , and you."

Cosima smirked, "And what am I?"

"Uhmm.. Erm, I, uhm." Delphine stammered.

Cosima laughed, "It's alright, I was just messing with you."

"Luckily!" The French girl smiled.

The two of them talked - and laughed - some more, before returning to their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I haven't replied to any comment! I do read them, it's just that I can't always find the right words to reply XD
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It's kinda short, sorry for that.


	10. Sestra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I planned this to be a chapter fully focused on Helena and Sarah, but it's just really hard to keep them interesting when nothing exciting is going on?

Helena was walking in the yard, she enjoyed it there.

The leaves were already brown, and most of them had fallen. The girl knew most schools started in summer, but she figured this was a special school. She and the other's had only been here for two weeks now.

It had been nice and uneventful, until a few hours ago.. Helena had met a girl, Sarah. She felt an instant connection, and not the regular one clones felt. It was like they weren't only genetic identicals, it was like there was something else.

She had tried to talk to the girl, but to no avail. The girl had told Helena it was probably just because they were clones, but if she wanted to eat lunch with her sometimes she'd be welcome to.

Helena had been okay with that answer, even though, secretly, she just wanted to get closer to the other girl. Find out what connected them.

Maybe that scientist girl could help them? Helena was unsure. She didn't know if science could figure out everything.

She kept walking around, thinking.

Even after two weeks in the school, she still didn't feel at home. It wasn't normal for her to want to go back home, not after what had happened there, and she didn't. Just, a part of her wanted to go back, maybe not even to stay there, but to rub in the nuns' faces that she had a better life now, without them to abuse her.

The girl sat down on a park bench, enjoying the sun cast its rays of light on her, something she wasn't used to doing back in the Ukraine.

Suddenly, another girl plopped herself down to her.

Helena turned around. Sarah?

"Hi, Helena," Sarah said.

"Hello, Sarah." Helena smiled at her.

"I was wondering if you want to eat lunch with me?" Sarah asked.

Maybe she _did_ feel the connection? "Of course, sestra. What you want to eat?"

Sarah shrugged. "There's always one kind of food in the cafeteria, I guess we'll eat that."

"Okay, let's go!" Helena got up and walked towards the cafeteria.

Both got a tray, and sat down at a lunch table, discussing their lives back home.

 

* * *

 

Beth was sitting next to Alison, the two of them had spent a lot of time together the last few days. Beth didn't mind, Alison was really nice - even though she could sometimes really have a stick up her ass.

"So, do you like crafting?" The girl next to her asked.

"Uhm, I don't know," Beth answered, she never really crafted at home.

"Really?" Alison asked, this seemed to surprise her. Beth figured it was because most people had an opinion about crafting. "I heard there is going to be a crafting room soon. Would you like to go there with me sometime?"

"Sure, why not give it a try?" Beth smiled at the girl. After spending time alongside her clones, she didn't feel as if they were the same anymore, they were all completely different persons, with different childhoods, and different personalities.

"Tomorrow?" Alison asked.

"Fine by me, it's not like we have a lot to do around here anyways." Beth joked.

Alison laughed and adjusted her ponytail.

Beth always felt warm inside when she was with Alison. It was like the filled up the emptiness that had been inside her for as long as the girl could remember. That's why Beth tried to be with her as much as possible, no matter how ridiculous she thought some of Alison's activities were.

"Would you like to exercise a little?" Beth asked, she wanted to pick up running again, they had a huge track field, so why not use it?

"Uhmm. How?" Alison asked, looking unsure.

"I saw there's a huge track field here, I'd like to pick up running again but it's so boring to do all by myself," Beth said, fidgeting her hands. She also felt nervous around Alison, she wanted to make the best impression she could, which often gave her a hard time because nothing was good enough in her eyes.

"I'd like to give it a try!" Alison said, cheerfully.

"When do you want to meet there?" Beth asked.

"Uhm... Maybe we could go in two days?"

"Sure." Beth smiled.

Alison returned a smile.

Their hands slowly moved closer towards each other, but as soon as she noticed it, Alison pulled back. Beth knew they would never be more than friends, but she still hoped for more - however wrong it may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> I promise the next one will be longer, sorry for the short chapters all the time!


	11. Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter! It's still not really long, but probably the longest any of my chapters will get XD Sorry for them being so short, but I know I won't be able to write and post every day if they will be any longer.

This was the first day in probably a week that Alison wasn't spending time with Beth. For as far as she knew, she had succeeded in cheering the girl up. That wasn't her main goal anymore, though. The brunette just liked to spend time with her new friend, Beth was always open to trying her things, and vice versa.

Yesterday, the two had visited the new craft room. It was hilarious to see Beth try to operate a hot glue gun for the first time. In the end, Alison had to teach her how to use it. Her friend usually wasn't a klutz, but when it came to crafting she was hopeless.

Today, Beth had decided to go to the track field again, but Alison had decided to stay inside and meet some more kids, maybe even some more clones. It would be nice to meet more people that shared the sane genetics, right? She always enjoyed seeing their different personalities.

That is how the brunette ended up sitting at an empty table. It was actually quite lonely without Beth, which made the girl realize how she hadn't even had the time to meet more people.

A blonde girl sat down, obviously, she was a clone. Her hair came halfway her neck, and she didn't look exactly.. Friendly. That wasn't a big deal, though. Alison had had to deal with more unfriendly people and pretend she liked them, she always succeeded.

"Hello." The blonde said in a British accent.

"Hello, I don't think I have met you before?" Alison said, smiling politely.

"I don't think so either. My name is Duncan, Rachel Duncan." The girl smiled back, the worst fake smile she had seen in a while.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm Alison." Alison said, taking in all of the clone's features.

"Why aren't you sitting here with that friend of yours.. Beth?" Rachel asked. That was a little rude of her to ask, or at least awfully curious.

"Beth wanted to run track, and I didn't," Alison answered, she decided not to give too much information, she never liked strangers. "How come I've never met you before?"

"Probably because we were both doing our own things," Rachel answered. "I was in my room a lot."

Alison decided she didn't trust this girl. She seemed really full of herself and acted like she had something to hide. The brunette was told she could be a little.. Paranoid at times, but that didn't change the fact that she did not trust the blonde at all.

"Hmm. Okay." She decided to say.

"So, what do you think of this school?" Rachel asked.

Should she answer that..? Alison wasn't sure, there was something up with this girl, and even though she couldn't quite tell what it was, the brunette was almost certain she had to watch out with what she said. "It's alr-"

"-Heyy, I'm back from running!" Beth interrupted her. In relief, Alison let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"How was track?" Alison immediately turned around to look at Beth.

"Maybe you should take a shower first..?" Rachel noted.

Beth started blushing, "Oops.. Sorry, I'll be right back!" She ran off to her room.

Alison wanted to tell Beth not to leave her with Rachel, but decided that'd be a little weird, and if the blonde really was dangerous, she shouldn't alarm her.

"So.. You were saying?" Rachel said.

"I was saying that I think this school is alright," Alison said. "What about you?"

"It's fun here, I like the art classes," Rachel said, her voice showing no emotion. "Did you have any pets back home?"

"No, I didn't," Alison said, wondering why the blonde changed the subject so quickly. "You?"

"Me neither." Rachel adjusted her shirt. "And what about siblings?"

Why was she asking so many questions? "I don't have siblings. Do you?"

"No, I do not."

Finally, the blonde had stopped asking questions, and just as she was about to ask another, Beth walked up to them again.

"Hiya!" She said as she plopped down next to Alison.

Rachel looked slightly annoyed but didn't find another reason to send Beth away so she could continue her interrogation.

"Hi! You're back!" Alison said, slightly too enthusiastic. The girl started blushing when she realized how stupid she must have sounded.

Beth laughed, "Yeah, I am!"

Rachel stood up. "I'll leave you two alone then." She said, glaring at Beth before walking off.

"What was that?" Beth asked.

"I'm not sure, but she was asking me all kinds of personal questions," Alison answered.

"What kind of questions?" Beth asked, looking at Rachel sitting at another table. She still seemed to keep an eye on the two.

"If I had any pets or siblings. She wanted to ask more, but then you showed up - thankfully -" Alison sighed in relief.

"Hmm.." Beth seemed to be thinking.

"I think she might be dangerous.." Alison added.

"I don't think she is a threat, don't worry." Beth put her hand on Alison's shoulder.

"You think so?" Alison asked, still doubting. "Maybe we should sit somewhere else, I feel like Rachel is still watching us."

Beth laughed, probably because of Alison's paranoia. "Sure, whatever makes you feel better."

"Thank you," Alison said whilst standing up. "Let's go to that table." She pointed at a table in the corner of the cafeteria, just out of Rachel's sight.

Beth followed her directions, a small grin on her face.

"Are you laughing at me?" Alison asked, irritated.

"No, no I'm not!" Beth protested.

"Then why are you grinning?"

"Nothing."

Alison sighed and sat down. "So, do you want to go for a walk in the yard?"

"Sure. Why did we have to move all the way to this table when you wanted to take a walk, though?" Beth asked, now half-smiling.

"Because she can _follow_ us, okay?" Alison said, realizing how paranoid she probably sounded.

"Haha, sure," Beth said, not being able to hold back a chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Alison softly slapped Beth on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay. Let's just go, then." Beth said, a smile still on her face.

Alison nodded and stood up, quickly walking towards the yard.

 

* * *

 

Cosima was looking around the lab, Scott has left to his room and she was alone. The girl enjoyed being alone once in awhile, so she sat down and enjoyed the silence.

"Can I come in?" A familiar and soothing French accent asked.

"Yea, sure, come in!" Cosima got up and walked towards the door.

Delphine walked in, her blonde curls beautiful as ever. Cosima loved absolutely everything about her but wasn't sure how to tell the French girl about her true feelings.

"Wow, this lab looks so much better already!" Delphine said as she walked towards the couch that was standing against a wall.

"Thanks, I and Scott did our best!" Cosima said, following Delphine.

"I told Mrs. Sadler that I wanted to join you two, I haven't told anyone before, but my parents are scientists, and I want to study science once I get out of school. This could be some great practice." The French said.

"Hmm, I guess if she said it you'll be welcome to join us!" Cosima smiled, happy to know she and the blonde had more time together soon. "So, are you ready to make some crazy science together?" She winked."Are you flirting with me?" Delphine asked.

"Maybe..." Cosima smirked.

"Hmm.." Delphine smiled back and sat a little closer to Cosima.

Cosima was unsure what to do next: put her hand on Delphine's, or move closer as well. She decided to do the last option and scooted closer to the French girl.

"So, Frenchy, what do you think?  Would you like to go on a super fancy dinner date at the cafeteria with me?" Cosima grinned.

"Wow, how can I deny a fancy date at such a fancy place?" Delphine laughed.

"Tomorrow, 6 PM?"

"That's fine by me!" Delphine smiled.

"Then we have a date!" Cosima smiled as well.

The two talked a little in the lab, until Cosima decided she should return to her room, or else Alison would probably scold her for waking her up.

"I gotta go, otherwise my roommate will be offended I didn't go to sleep at 11." Cosima laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Delphine said.

"See you tomorrow!" Cosima said as she walked out of the lab.

"Bye!" Delphine waved.

When Cosima reached her room, Alison was still up - luckily. It was nothing like her to be awake at 11:30, though.

"Hey, why are you up so late?" Cosima asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Alison sighed. "I've been tossing and turning for about an hour now.."

"Oooh," Cosima teased her. "Is a certain thought of a person keeping you awake?" She winked.

"No!" Alison protested, even though she seemed to finally realize something.

"You sure?" Cosima smirked.

"Yes," Alison said, she looked kind of irritated, probably because she couldn't sleep.

"Then do you want to hear some exciting news?" Cosima asked.

"Sure, go ahead!" Alison sat up.

"Me and Delphine are going on a date!" Cosima exclaimed as she plopped down on her bed.

"Really? Congratulations!" Alison clapped, Cosima had told her about her crush before so her roommate must have been very excited.

"Yup!" Cosima smiled. "Do you want to tell me who's keeping you awake now?"

Alison sighed. "I guess I owe you an explanation.." She looked at the floor.

Cosima grinned. She really wanted to know who kept the uptight clone up at night.

 

* * *

 

Alison felt ashamed, how could she like _Beth_ , her _clone_? Wasn't that absolutely wrong?

"I-It's.." She took a deep breath, it was like the words were stuck in her throat. Every word, she had to force out. "Beth."

Cosima looked surprised, not mad like Alison had expected. "Woah, I didn't expect _that_ answer." her clone seemed unsure of what to say next.

"It's not her looks! That would be horribly selfish." Alison didn't know what to say, she was just embarrassed. "I slowly fell in love with her personality, and I just have no idea what to do!" She was nearly crying at this point, feeling awfully guilty. The brunette put her head in her hands.

Cosima sat down next to her. "It's okay, calm down." She put her arm around Alison. "You'll be alright. She might even like you back!"

Alison started crying. "That's the whole point! Even if she does, I don't want her to! It's just so wrong.."

Cosima patted Alison's back, she didn't seem very used to comforting people.

"And what if she doesn't? If I'd tell her and she does not like me back it will just be even worse!" Alison cried out.

"That's really complicated.." Was all Cosima could say.

"And then the fact that she's a _girl_. I don't mind it, I really don't, but my parents.."

"Hey, don't worry. It's all going to be okay." Cosima tried to comfort her, but Alison didn't even really care. How could she fall in love with her clone? How?

"It won't be okay! Either way, it'll be a disaster!" Alison cried. "I never asked for this! And I feel so guilty and selfish for liking her.."

Cosima didn't seem to know anything else to say, so she remained quiet.

"Let's just hope it'll be over tomorrow." Alison sighed. "Thank you for trying to comfort me."

"You're welcome," Cosima said before walking over to her own bed.

Both girls tried to sleep, and within a few minutes, Alison could hear Cosima's breathing becoming slow and steady.

The brunette eventually didn't sleep for another hour, before finally drifting off to a short, restless sleep.

Alison woke up at 4 AM in the morning and decided to give up on sleeping. She instead spent her time on thinking of ways to tell Beth how she felt about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> The next one will have some Felix and Alison because I honestly love their friendship and had to add it in :)
> 
> Also, since I'm coming to an end with my pre-written chapters, I figured I'd add this:
> 
> Comments inspire me to write, and since I am currently in a writer's block-ish thing I'd really appreciate them :) Of course, I'm not pushing you, so don't comment if you don't want to!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anndd another long chapter! I don't have any pre-written chapters left now, so I'm sorry if I can't update every day anymore. Especially with the holidays coming around soon I'm not sure if I will be able to write every day (and if I will, if it's enough for a chapter.)

Felix was sitting in the classroom, he didn't have too many friends here because 1. Most kids were clones, and nearly all of them already befriended each other, and 2. He was the youngest here, and kind of an outsider.

Basically, the classes were something he enjoyed most now because it was the only thing to keep him busy. Sarah was really good friends with that blonde clone, Helena, and she didn't really bother to spend time with him. It was logical, Felix usually found his own friends, but everyone was so different from what the boy was used to.

That one year of age difference probably didn't matter too much, but it was mostly because they were either clones, or just people obsessed over the fact that they went to school with clones. Felix didn't care a lot about that, not anymore. He had been a little shocked about it at first but got used to seeing people with the same face as his foster sister now.

The bell rang, and everyone walked out of class. Felix and one other girl didn't get up immediately. She seemed to be sad, or at least worried about something. Almost reluctant to leave the room and have lunch.

The boy decided to walk over to her, she probably wasn't in the mood for a conversation, but he could try.

"Hi," Felix said as he sat down on the table next to her. "What's bothering you?"

"Hello," The girl sighed. "Why would I answer that question? I barely even know you."

Apparently, she was really upset, or just grumpy. Either way, Felix wasn't going to give up.

"Do you remember me? I'm Felix, Sarah's brother." He decided to try.

"I do." She looked up at him, the brunette looked as if she had been crying. When she seemed to realize that, she quickly put her head in her hands again.

"You seem really upset." Felix put his hand on her shoulder. "Have you talked to someone about it?"

"To my roommate. She's not the best at comforting people, though." Alison tried to laugh but ended up sobbing.

"I guess she really sucks at it," Felix said sympathetically. "If you want to talk about it, I'm not sitting at this table for no reason."

"Why?!" Alison asked defensively, suddenly a glint of fear entered her eyes, but she quickly blinked it away. "Why are you sitting here, then?"

"Woah, calm down! I didn't mean to scare you." Felix said, a little stunned by her sudden aggression. "I came over here because you looked sad.." He paused. "And because I have no friends here."

Alison looked relieved. "Oh, okay. Excuse me if I scared you." She sighed and adjusted her ponytail.

"Don't you usually sit with that other girl?" Felix asked. "... Beth?"

Apparently, he had said something wrong, because the girl in front of him started crying again.

"Does this have to do with Beth?" He asked carefully.

"No! Yes! Uhmm.." Alison seemed to be unsure of what to say.

"You can trust me, I won't tell anyone." Felix put a hand on her shoulder.

Eventually, Alison gave in and explained everything she had told Cosima the night before.

"Hmm... I guess I will have to play matchmaker here," Felix laughed.

"No! Don't! Didn't I just tell you I don't even want to be with her?" Alison protested.

"It's alright, I was only joking." Felix smiled.

"Thank God.." Alison sighed in relief.

"Let's just get you to the cafeteria before people start missing you," Felix said, getting up from the table he was sitting on.

"But... But I don't want to see Beth, not before I made a plan!" Alison protested, but Felix dragged her up.

"Now, you might want to do something about that makeup of yours... It looks kind of.. Messed up." He said, "Wait here." The boy quickly ran off to his bag and got a little case out of it. He then walked back to Alison and opened it up. "Let's see.."

"Do you always carry that with you..?" Alison looked at him with a look Felix knew just a little too well: Judgement.

"Yes, I do. Do you have a problem with that?" Felix snapped. He wasn't going to get insulted like that.

"No, no not at all. It's just... I've never seen a guy with a makeup case before." Alison smiled. It was obviously fake, but Felix didn't blame her for not being able to pretend to be cheerful.

"Good," Felix said as he began wiping away her mascara.

After about 7 minutes, he was done and Alison looked better than she had looked before - she looked fabulous. Felix had done a good job, at least, that was what _he_ thought.

"Oh, my..." Alison put her hand in front of her mouth. "Doesn't this look a little... Too much?"

"No, you look absolutely fabulous!" Felix smiled.

"Alright..." Alison said, not bothering to pretend to smile.

"Let's go! Lunch is almost over and we didn't even get to the cafeteria yet." Felix hurried out of the room, and Alison followed him.

 

* * *

 

Beth was sitting at the table she and Alison usually sat at. This time, however, she was alone. Her friend hadn't shown up yet, and it was starting to worry her. After those two weeks she had known Alison, the brunette knew her clone was capable of going slightly overboard with her paranoia. Sure, everyone got paranoid once in a while, but Alison could overreact. Actually she could overreact to anything.

Beth just couldn't keep her mind off of Alison, even though she had convinced herself her clone wouldn't be doing anything stupid, and that she didn't run away either, she kept being reminded of her. Not her appearance, just her voice, the things they did together, and her personality. It honestly really annoyed Beth, because she had other things on her mind.

The other day, Mrs. Sadler had asked her to be the hall monitor, it basically meant that the girl had to watch the other kids, and "arrest" them if they did something bad. She said she would do it, and the brunette started tomorrow. Beth wanted to tell Alison about it, but couldn't seem to find her today.

Eventually, her clone walked into the room with an unusual amount of makeup, next to a guy called... Felix?

The two walked over to the table and sat down.

"What took you so long?" Beth asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing." Alison looked around the cafeteria as if she was avoiding eye contact.

"What's going on, Ali?" Beth looked at her with a frown.

\---

Sarah and Helena walked over to the table Felix and some other clones were sitting at. Sarah had decided to spend some more time with her little brother, even if it was with Helena there as well.

She actually didn't even want to spend time with her blonde clone who seemed like someone you'd put in a mental hospital, but as she got to know Helena, the girl opened up more and became a lot friendlier.

"Oi, Fee! What are you doing here?" She said as she plopped down on the seat next to Beth. She looked slightly annoyed that Sarah had joined their conversation but remained quiet.

"Hello everyone," Helena said, looking around the table.

"Hi Sarah, Helena." Felix greeted the two. "I'm chatting with Alison and Beth but I think you already figured that out yourself."

"Yea, I did." Sarah laughed.

"Anyone want candy?" Helena asked, grabbing some lollipops from her jacket.

"No thank you, Helena." Alison politely declined the offer.

"Okay, anyone else?" Helena opened one of the lollipops and started to eat it.

"I don't think so, Helena. You can keep all of 'em for yourself!"

"Okay, fine." She put them back into her pocket.

Beth started to shift around uncomfortably, Sarah tried to see why. The girl noticed Alison was avoiding eye contact with Beth, which was weird because the two had spent almost every second together.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Cosima was decorating one of the tables in the cafeteria. She had asked Siobhan if she could use it after everyone had already had dinner, and the woman agreed.

She put a red tablecloth on the table, added some candles - she had dimmed the lights - and even a few roses.

The brunette had even hidden a remote to a radio under her seat so she could press it and play music if she felt like it.

Just as she was done decorating, Delphine walked in. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that reached till about her knees, and her usual waves were straightened. Cosima actually preferred the wavy hair but decided to keep quiet about it as the French looked gorgeous as ever.

"Welcome, Delphine!" Cosima greeted her as she pulled one of the chairs away from the table for Delphine to sit in it.

"Bonjour, Cosima!" Delphine said as she sat down in the chair Cosima was holding.

She pushed it to the table and then sat down in her own chair. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Delphine said as she looked around the table. "But where is the food?"

"Waiter!" Cosima said with a grin on her face.

Scott came walking from the kitchen, "Yes, miss?"

Delphine chuckled, obviously amused by Scott.

"Could we have today's specialty, please?" Cosima asked, trying to sound as formal as possible, but grinning uncontrollably.

"Of course, ladies. Would you two like a drink as well?" Scott asked, he was obviously keeping back his laughter.

"Yes, please. Do you have orange juice?" Cosima asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, we do. I will be right back with your food." Scott walked into the kitchen again.

"Wow, where did you get such a fancy waiter?" Delphine joked.

Cosima laughed.

Scott returned with the orange juice. He put it down on the table, "One for you.." He put it down in front of Delphine. "And one for you." He put down the other glass in front of Cosima. "I will be right back with your food."

"Thank you, Scott." Cosima smiled at her friend. They only knew each other for a few days now, but it felt like they had been friends forever.

Delphine took a sip of her juice. "Thank you for this date, it's really great."

"I'm glad you like it." Cosima smiled.

The two had pizza for dinner and went for a walk in the yard afterward.

Cosima stopped in front of a bench and sat down. The sun was already down, but nonetheless, the view was amazing. She patted the spot next to her, "Come sit with me."

Delphine did as she was told, and Cosima scooted a little closer to her.

"Thank you again, this is a really great date. The best I every had, in fact." Delphine smiled at Cosima.

"To be honest, this was the first date I ever organized." Cosima laughed. "I'm glad it didn't turn out to be a disaster."

Delphine laughed, "It isn't only not a disaster, it's amazing."

Cosima smiled, for once, she had no idea what to say.

The two looked at the stars, and back at each other.

They slowly got closer to one another, almost like the two were magnets. Cosima leaned in and put her lips on Delphine's soft, smooth lips. She put her hand on Delphine's cheek and gently stroked it.

After a few seconds, they pulled apart again. They didn't say a thing but just looked at each other.

"Wow," Delphine said after a few seconds of silence.

Cosima was still quiet, thinking of what she could possibly say. "That was amazing." She eventually decided.

"Yes, it was."

They looked at each other in silence again. Cosima suddenly realized she forgot about the time, she wanted to be in her room before 11, because Alison had seemed to be acting a little irritated lately. Like Cosima was doing something wrong.

"I think I have to go back to my room. If I don't show up in time Alison might lecture me." Cosima laughed.

"It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Delphine said.

The two walked into the building again and kissed each other goodbye in front of Cosima's room door. "Bye."

"Goodbye," Delphine said before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Writing the kissing scene was kind of hard, so I hope it was alright?
> 
> Have a nice day! :)


	13. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is kinda short, but since I don't have anything pre-written and felt like everything that was about to happen should happen next chapter, this one is like, half of what my previous two chapters are XD

Beth woke up to a screech. Helena was sitting up in bed, with a horrified expression.

"Helena? What's wrong?" She carefully asked.

"I-I think I had nightmare," Helena said, shaking a little.

"Aw, you'll be okay," Beth said. "Should I sit next to you for a moment?"

"Yes please," Helena said as she looked at Beth with big eyes.

"Alright," Beth walked over to Helena's bed and sat down there. She put an arm around her clone. "Better?"

"Yes... Better." Helena said, looking around cautiously.

"Do you wanna tell me what it was about?" Beth asked.

"Uhm.." Helena looked down. "Maybe?"

"If you don't want to it's okay. I used to have nightmares a lot." Beth said as she rubbed Helena's back. "I actually still do."

"Really? I never hear you scream" Helena said.

"That's because I'm used to them."

"How can you get used to nightmares?"

"You can't, actually. You can only learn how to cope with them." Beth said, leaning against Helena.

"Oh.." Helena put her head on Beth's. "Why do you have those nightmares?"

"I don't know.." Actually, Beth did know, but she wasn't really in the mood to explain. Her regular nightmares were a way to process the abuse from her drunk father. Even though he wasn't there to hurt her anymore, processing stuff takes time.

Helena remained quiet.

The two sat in silence for a while, until Beth decided they should go back to sleep again. "Helena?"

"Yes?"

"I think it's time for us to go back to sleep. Is it okay if I go to my own bed again?"

"Yes, that is okay."

"Thanks," Beth got up and walked to her bed again.

"Good night Beth."

"G'night, Helena."

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Helena and Sarah were eating breakfast.

"This pudding is nice, yes?" Helena asked, putting another spoon of the brown stuff in her mouth.

"Yea, it's nice." Sarah smiled.

"Did you have nice dreams?" Helena asked.

"I don't remember."

"I had nightmare," Helena said, stuffing her mouth with pudding.

"Really?" Sarah asked. "What was it about?"

"It was about nuns," Helena said, shivering. "They locked me in closet." she took another mouthful of pudding. "But then I went back to sleep and locked them instead."

"Wow.." Sarah didn't really seem to know what to say.

"So actually it was good dream."

"Yea, I guess so..."

 

* * *

 

It was snowing outside, Beth and Alison had decided to take a walk. It was beautiful outside, the trees were already covered in snow, the grass, the roof, everything, basically.

Alison figured avoiding Beth wouldn't help her get rid of her feelings, and why would she lose a friend only because of something as simple as a crush?

Beth looked up at the sky, and a snowflake landed on her nose. She giggled, "Look!"

Alison laughed.

The yard was big - really big - it was almost like a forest, small shacks here and there. The two girls had walked for a while now and reached an open field.

"Wow, I never realized it was so beautiful out here..." Alison exclaimed.

"Yeah..." A small smile formed on Beth's face.

The snow started falling a little harder every second.

"Maybe we should return," Alison said, a little worried about getting lost.

"Really?" Beth asked. "We'll be alright, don't worry."

"I don't know... I really think we should head back,"

As Beth seemed to think of the best decision, the wind started to pick up and even more snow came falling from the sky.

"I think we should go to that shack over there." Alison pointed at a small wooden shack, a few foot away.

"I think so too." Beth had finally made her decision, and the two hurried towards the building.

 

* * *

 

Cosima was sitting in her room. She was feeling like she was coming up with something like the flu and didn't want to contaminate anyone.

The young scientist luckily didn't have a fever. She just felt tired - very tired.

The clone coughed, but when she looked at her hand it was stained with blood...

"Oh fuck.." She mumbled under her breath. "What is this?"

Cosima stood up and walked to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror, and opened her mouth. It still had the remains of blood.

"How..?" She sat back on her bed, thinking of what this could be. Too bad she didn't have a passion for medical knowledge as well, as she certainly would have known the answer to this, right?

_Maybe I should let myself get checked up..._ The girl thought, but she figured she could always do that later, coughing up blood could happen to anyone, right? As long as it didn't happen more often she would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm currently planning out some of the things that will happen throughout this story because that might help me with writing :) if you have any ideas that you'd like to see in the story, please tell me them and I might add them :)


	14. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the sweet comments! They always make me smile uncontrollably XD

Everyone had gathered in the cafeteria, Siobhan had called them there to count students. With the storm, she wanted to be sure everyone was inside, and not outside in the cold.

Sarah was sitting next to Helena - as always. She looked at her foster mother who was currently counting her students.

"29..." She stopped, apparently there were no more kids. S had 31 students - not a lot for a boarding school - so two must have gotten lost.

"I will get a sheet with all of your names, and call them one by one to determine who's missing," Siobhan said as she walked back into her room.

Sarah looked around, it didn't look like any of the non-clones were missing, as it was fairly easy to remember their faces. Apparently, two clones had gone missing, and most kids could guess who those were: Beth and Alison. It was fairly easy. They were always together, just like Sarah and her sister, only they had a certain awkwardness that she and Helena didn't experience - even though Helena was pretty weird.

Siobhan had called all the names, and indeed, Beth and Alison were missing.

"Do not worry," Siobhan said. "We will find them. They are smart enough to find shelter and walk back once the storm is over."

Some scared whispers went through the crowd.

"How does she mean they got lost?" Helena asked.

"I don't think they got lost, Helena. They just got stuck in the storm and had to look for shelter."

"Oh, why?"

"Because they couldn't just walk through a storm like this. It's snowing way too hard to be able to see where you're going."

"In convent we had to walk through snow like this a lot."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The two walked away from the crowd to watch the snow - not that there was a lot to see.

 

* * *

 

"I'm cold.." Beth shivered. Alison had told her to put on her winter coat, but the girl insisted on putting on her other coat - which was less warm.

"You should have listened to me!" Alison scolded the girl. She knew it wouldn't help, but she had proven her point now. "You can use my jacket for under your coat." She took off her coat and jacket, put on her coat again and quickly handed Beth the jacket.

"Thanks," Beth said as she put it on. "That's better."

"No problem," Alison said, pacing back and forth.

"Can you stop walking around for a moment? It's really annoying." Beth said with a grin, knowing she offended Alison.

Alison sighed, "Okay... Okay." She stopped walking around and instead tapped her foot on the ground.

"Alison.." Beth laughed looking at the brunette's foot.

"Oh goodness! Can I please move my foot?"

"Okay, it's fine," Beth said, playing like she was really disappointed.

Alison laughed and sat down next to her friend. The wood was cold and she quickly jumped up again.

Beth laughed and stood up too. "You can sit in my place, I warmed it up for ya."

"Thank you, but I'm fine with standing."

"Really, sit down, we're gonna be here for a while anyways."

"That's true..." Alison said as she sat down on Beth's spot. Her friend joined her.

They sat in silence for a while.

_Boom!_

The two grabbed each other, scared of the sudden sound until they realized it was probably just a pile of snow that fell from a tree.

Alison chuckled and looked at Beth, her breath warming the brunette's face. Beth didn't laugh, instead, she stared at Alison. The girl wasn't exactly sure what it meant, she had never seen this expression on someone's face before. Sure, she had seen expressions that were close to this, but the intensity mixed with passion and fear was something she had never seen before.

Beth leaned in even closer to Alison, until their lips touched in a soft but passionate kiss.

Suddenly, Alison realized what was happening, and she quickly pulled away.

"I-" Alison stood up and started pacing around again. "I can't do this.." She put her hand on her forehead and sighed. "It's not right."

"Why not?" Beth asked.

"Did you forget something?!" Alison was on the verge of crying. "We're clones. _Clones_!"

"Oh shit.. I forgot for a second." Beth said, looking at her feet.

"As much as I want this, we just can't. It's not right." Alison stopped pacing and sat down again and put her head in her hands.

"We.. We can, but just keep it a secret?"  Beth tried.

"No. It's not an option." Alison said, holding in her tears, which made her voice barely more than a whisper. She was just loud enough to be heard over the storm. "I have liked you for a while now, and the guilt is terrible. I feel so terribly selfish for liking you..." A tear rolled down Alison's cheek as she looked up at Beth again. "And what is it even called when clones... You know.."

"Stop for a minute," Beth said as she wiped away Alison's tear. The brunette batted away her hand, not wanting to touch the clone, or be touched by her. "I only love you for your personality, you're beautiful - from the inside, I probably shouldn't be judging your appearance. And that's what I fell in love with."

"I know... Just..." Alison couldn't find the right words - something that didn't happen very often. "Please, don't try anything like that ever again."

"I won't, I promise," Beth said. "But I just don't understand why we can't keep it a secret..."

"Because it's completely _wrong_! That's why!" Alison stood up again. "Don't you understand?"

"I do," Beth sighed.

"Good. So are we done talking now?" Alison said.

Beth nodded.

Alison walked toward the door of the shack and checked if the storm had become less bad already. It was still snowing, but she could actually see now.

"Beth, I think we can head back."

"Okay, I'm coming!" Beth said as she walked towards Alison. "Sorry for what just happened.."

"It's okay, you didn't know how I felt about it." Alison said as she walked outside. Honestly, she kind of enjoyed their kiss, but she knew it was wrong. She didn't want to feel guilty about it if something ever happened, even though she probably would now, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I have some things planned out for Felix and Alison for the next chapter, so yeah, you'll be reading some stuff about those two tomorrow :)


	15. Vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say it enough: Thank you all for the sweet comments and all the kudos! I really appreciate them and without them, I would probably have stopped writing already :)
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> Alcohol abuse/relapse

_Why..? Why did she have to kiss me?_ Alison had returned to school, and hid in the kitchen. No one came there - except for Martha, the cook, who had gone home - so it was the perfect place to cry on her own. The girl didn't feel like telling Cosima about everything, and possibly hearing about how perfect her roommate's date went with Delphine. Surprisingly, the brunette hadn't told Alison how that went yet.

Alison sobbed for at least ten minutes until she realized something. Martha wasn't always... Clear-headed. She must have some kind of secret stash of alcohol in here, right?

The brunette started looking for any bottles. Eventually, she came across a small bottle of vodka hidden in one of the drawers. Alison knew what she was doing was terribly wrong - maybe even more wrong than kissing Beth - but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, just as long as she could get her mind off of what happened only about an hour ago.

Alison got off the cork, and slowly put the bottle to her lips. It took some strength to do it - as she didn't actually want to get back to drinking - but not drinking was even harder.

_One sip for Beth..._

_Another one for her foolishness..._

_Another one for... She didn't know..._

After a small bottle of vodka and about fifteen minutes, everything seemed slightly less terrible, but it didn' t take away the guilt of liking her clone, it didn't take away the guilt for relapsing, and it certainly didn't take away the fact that she felt terrible for being a clone... Was she even a real person?

"Oh God... What have I done?" Alison sighed as she leaned against the fridge door and slowly slipped down onto the floor, the bottle still in her hand.

Footsteps.

They were coming close to the kitchen and luckily Alison was still rational enough to hide her bottle - not that it would help anyways, anyone could smell that she had been drinking.

The door opened slightly and Felix peeked around it. He immediately walked in when he saw Alison sitting on the floor.

"Alison? What have you done?" He asked, hurrying over to the brunette.

"N-nothing!"

"You did. You looked for Martha's secret drinking stash, didn't ya?" Felix said as he dragged Alison off the floor.

"I did..." Alison wobbled on her legs. She quickly grabbed onto the counter to steady herself.

"And why did you?" Felix put his hands in his sides, looking at her with a strict - but sympathetic - look.

"I... I..." Alison started crying again. "I kissed Beth! Or actually, she kissed me.." She slid down onto the floor again, her back against the counter this time.

"Oooh," Felix sat down next to her. "What was it like?"

"I don't remember, okay? I went with it at first, until I realized what we were doing and how wrong it was!" Alison put her head in her hands. "Clones shouldn't be kissing each other!"

"Well, you two obviously like one another," Felix stated. "Why not give it a try?"

"Do you really think I should?" Alison asked.

"Yea, I mean, why not?"

"Well, first of all, we are clones. What would that even be considered? Incest..? Some weird form of masturbation..? It feels wrong."

"You are two totally different persons and genetically you might be the same, but you were raised in totally different families," Felix noted. "I don't see why you should feel so terrible about it."

"I just feel so terribly selfish for liking her!" Alison cried as she leaned on Felix's shoulder. "It just feels wrong! I shouldn't be dating my own clone!"

"I guess if you feel that way you shouldn't." The two sat in silence for a while, until Felix noticed Alison still had the bottle in her hand.

"Give me that, please," Felix said, pointing at the vodka in her hand.

Alison nodded and reluctantly handed Felix the bottle.

"Let's get you to your room, shall we?" Felix said as he got up. "It's late and I guess you'll need to get some sleep, figuring you'll have quite a hangover tomorrow."

"Mhm.." Alison got up and stumbled to her room, Felix was behind her.

She opened her door, said goodbye to Felix and plopped down onto her bed.

Cosima was lying in her bed, she seemed to be thinking of something rather important.

"What are you doing here?" Alison asked, her head spinning as she lay down on her pillow.

"I could ask you the same," Cosima said, looking at her drunk roommate. "How did you even get alcohol in here?"

"Just... You know..." Alison grinned.

 

* * *

 

Cosima didn't bother to reply to that, she wouldn't get any useful answer out of Alison, not in this state.

It was kind of funny to see her usually so uptight roommate this... Loose? But on the other hand, it was kind of sad to see. Obviously, the girl had been crying and didn't look for something to drink without a reason. If only Cosima could figure out what was wrong...

"What's wrong?" She decided to just give it a try, some people became very honest when they were drunk, so it would be worth a try.

"Nothing," Alison said, she sounded sleepy - her clone would probably fall asleep in a matter of minutes, if not seconds.

"Really?" Cosima lifted an eyebrow.

No reply.

Apparently, Alison had fallen asleep. Great. Now Cosima might never find out what was wrong.

She had other things on her mind anyways, though. Like the fact that she coughed up blood multiple times today.

The brunette had to tell someone, maybe Scott, maybe Delphine... Maybe even Mrs. Sadler?

She didn't know. Maybe Mrs. Sadler would be the most logical person to talk to. She would know what to do or maybe even have an explanation.

The clone decided to go there tomorrow, but now she would sleep. Cosima had become tired today, probably a side effect of whatever caused the coughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)
> 
> I kinda feel bad for Alison because she didn't deserve all of this, but it seemed like a logical reaction to all that happened XD
> 
> Also, I think next chapter will mainly be focusing on Cosima, and maybe a small part about Beth's reaction :)


	16. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in about 30-50 minutes, so excuse me if it's a little crappy ^^' I'm trying my best to update every day :)
> 
> There is a chance I won't update tomorrow since I'm having people over to do something and I might be out of inspiration after that :/

"Mrs. Sadler, can I come in?" Cosima knocked on Siobhan's door.

"Yes, come on in."

"Okay," Cosima opened the door and sat down on the chair in front of Mrs. Sadler.

"What's wrong, chicken?" Siobhan asked, putting aside her paperwork.

Cosima wasn't sure what to tell her first: The fact that somehow, alcohol was being brought into this school - the easiest thing to say at the moment - or that she was coughing up blood. Apparently, her body had made the decision for her, so she started coughing. Some blood splatters ended up on her hand. "This..." She showed her hand.

Mrs. Sadler remained quiet for a moment. "I think we have to get that checked up by a doctor, chicken." She sounded calm, but the worry in her eyes revealed how serious this was.

"You think so?" Cosima asked, even though she knew what the answer would be.

Suddenly Mrs. Sadler's expression changed from worried - and a little clueless - to realization. She knew something. "Maybe that isn't even necessary."

"How?"

"There were some clones that got sick before ya," Siobhan said as she got up to walk to her drawers full of files. "Let's see..."

"Really? That'd mean it's an autoimmune disease." Cosima said, looking at the files Mrs. Sadler put on her desk.

"Katja Obinger and Jennifer Fitzsimmons." Siobhan showed Cosima files of the two. "Jennifer passed away only a few days ago,"

Cosima's eyes became wide with shock. Every single one of her clones would die from this and for what it looked like now, she would be the first.

"From what I've heard, you are pretty far with your science studies." Siobhan paused. "I don't want to ask this of you because you are only 16, but do you think you could research the disease?"

"Yeah, I think I could. I mean, there's a lot of equipment so it shouldn't be impossible. We even have my blood samples so yeah, I could." Cosima had mixed emotions, she was really excited about her new project, but on the other hand, it was really scary to have an unclassified disease that could kill her.

"If you want to, I could take you to the morgue so you can inspect Jennifer's body?" Mrs. Sadler seemed a little uncomfortable saying this, probably because asking someone to see her own clone's dead body was a little weird.

"I guess that'd be a great opportunity," Cosima said nervously. "Would I get the chance to... Examine her?"

"Examine her..?"

"You know..." Cosima began to feel kind of uncomfortable. "Take a look inside her."

"Oh..! Uhm." Siobhan seemed surprised. "If the people there would allow ya to, I think you can."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

"Well, is there anything else you want me to know?"

"Nope, that's it!" Cosima got up. "Bye!"

"Goodbye chicken," Siobhan said. "Please tell me if anything else goes wrong."

"Yeah, you'll be the first to know."

Cosima walked out of the room and hurried over to her lab.

She walked in, Scott and Delphine were already sitting there.

"Um, guys..." Cosima sat down on the couch. "I have something to tell you,"

"What is it?" Delphine said as she sat down next to her lab partner.

"Scott, please sit down too," Cosima said nervously.

"Oh, sure," Scott said as he joined the two girls on the couch.

"I'm sick," Cosima began. Both Scott and Delphine looked really worried. "Not like the flu or something, but an autoimmune disease..." The brunette sighed before she continued. "Apparently two clones have already died from it. One of them is still in the morgue and I can go and examine her if I want to. Mrs. Sadler gave me permission to research the disease."

Delphine looked as if she was about to cry. "Oh my God, Cosima!" She hugged the clone.

"Wow, Cosima..." Scott didn't know what to say.

"I'll be alright, as long as we focus on the disease and try to find a cure for it," Cosima said, patting Delphine's back. She still hadn't really had the time to realize what had happened to her.

"How can you say you will be alright?!" Delphine cried. "Who knows what will happen?"

Scott still didn't say a word.

Tears began forming in Cosima's eyes. "I don't know, but let's try to be optimistic about this, okay?"

"Okay..." Delphine got up again, her mascara smudged.

Cosima sighed and got up. "We'll start with some blood tests."

Scott got up as well, "I'll get the syringe."

 

* * *

 

Beth was lying in her bed, she had given Helena the task to tell Mrs. Sadler she was sick today.

In reality, the girl wasn't sick, in fact, she was healthy. Well, physically. Mentally she was a wreck. After what had happened yesterday, she felt terrible.

The girl had immediately ran to her bedroom and cried into her pillow for what seemed like hours, until Helena came into the room and tried to comfort her in her weird, but kind of cute way.

The brunette had had to tell herself it would all be okay, that she would feel better tomorrow, even though she knew she was lying to herself. It was just to keep her from scavenging the building for beer, wine, pills, anything that could just distract her.

Surprisingly, she was able to stop herself from walking out the door to look through Martha's kitchen cabinets, even though everyone knew she would have success finding something in there. Something had told her not to go there, it would only get her into trouble anyways.

Beth had spent her time thinking of the kiss and how nearly perfect it was for those few seconds. She didn't want to think of it, but couldn't stop her mind from drifting off to that moment again.

She didn't know what was the worst part: The part that she had hurt Alison's feelings or the part that she made the biggest blunder in her life, and her best friend would probably never hang out with her anymore.

She cried into her pillow again, trying to distract herself with anything she could think of: The classes, puppies, flowers, snow... The shack... There she went again, the brunette couldn't keep her mind off of that moment, she just couldn't. It felt impossible, yet it seemed so simple.

Beth felt guilty, really guilty. So guilty that it actually hurt. She kept being reminded of the tears that fell down Alison's face when she pulled back and told Beth it was all wrong.

It was. It was wrong, but the brunette just couldn't help it. Something about it felt right about it, in a way she couldn't explain.

She had to make a decision: Ask Alison to forgive her and move on - she would never have a chance to become more than friends that way - or try to win her heart.

Beth decided to go for the last option: She would do everything to try to win Alison's heart, to make the uptight clone believe it was okay to like her, and okay to act upon her feelings.

Beth got up and decided to write some ideas down in her notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, but as I mentioned before: I had people over.  
> They left at 9:30 PM and I usually watch Netflix around 8 and go to bed around 10-11 so I gave myself 30 minutes to write :) those weren't enough to finish the whole chapter, however ^^'
> 
> So I finished it just now, and it's slightly longer than usually!

_Knock, knock._

Cosima snuck towards her door, it was 3 AM, who would even think of waking her in the middle of the night?

She slowly opened her door, trying not to wake up her roommate - she would be scolded if she did.

"Bonjour," Delphine smiled.

"Hey, dude, what're you doing here? It's 3 AM." Cosima whispered.

"Just come outside for a moment, I want to show you something."

"Okay, let me just put on some pants," Cosima said as she walked towards her closet and pulled out some sweatpants. The brunette then followed Delphine out of her room.

They entered the lab, it was full of candles.

"Wow," Cosima said as she walked in.

"Please sit down," Delphine said as she guided Cosima towards the couch.

"Okay, sure, what is this?" Cosima said as she walked towards the couch and sat down.

Delphine kneeled before Cosima, "Cosima, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my God, Delphine..." Cosima smiled widely. "Yes! Yes, of course!"

Delphine smiled and hugged Cosima, "Thank you."

Cosima looked at her girlfriend and kissed her. Then, her expression became more serious. "You're not doing this because I'm sick, right?"

"What? No! Of course not! I love you, that is the only reason." Delphine ensured Cosima as she sat down next to her.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure," Cosima said, smiling again.

Delphine smiled back at her. The two gazed into each other's eyes for a while before Cosima decided it'd be time to get back to their rooms - it was 4 AM, and she had to be fit for tomorrow's examination.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Cosima and Delphine were waiting outside for a ride to bring them to the morgue so they could examine Jennifer.

The girl had barely slept after returning to her room last night. She was too excited about Delphine asking her to be her girlfriend and too scared of what would happen today - what they might discover.

The car arrived and the two girls got in.

Once it arrived, they both got out hesitantly. It was a great opportunity, both for studying and, of course, for their research.

The thing was that neither of the girls had ever cut open someone else, let alone a clone.

Cosima opened the door, she walked towards the counter.

A woman dressed in black was sitting behind it. "We expected you two," She said, looking through some files.

"Really?" Cosima asked. "I guess so,"

"So where do we go?" Delphine asked.

"You go through the right door, take a left, and then it's the last door in the hallway." The lady said.

"Okay, thanks," Cosima said before walking off to the door. Delphine followed her.

The brunette opened the final door, to reveal a girl identical to her laying still on a table. She looked pale - very pale - and not like she was sleeping at all. Not like everyone had told Cosima what passed away people looked like. She looked so... Lifeless, and even though that was logical, it just didn't look right. Such a young girl - identical to her - that had passed away from the same disease that was slowly killing Cosima now.

"Let's get started," The clone said as soon as she swallowed away the lump in her throat.

"Oui, as soon as you are ready I am as well," Delphine said, walking towards the supplies that were already installed.

"Okay, I'm ready," Cosima said as she put on rubber gloves and got a scalpel from the supplies that were put out for them to use.

She walked over to Jennifer, a little reluctant of what she had to so next.

Cosima swallowed, took a deep breath, and put her scalpel to her clone's ribcage. She would inspect her lungs first, it seemed like the most logical place to look for any abnormalities, as the symptoms included coughing up blood, and where else would that come from?

Delphine was standing next to her, ready to hold anything she had to hold. The French didn't seem too comfortable with cutting open another human being but kept quiet.

Cosima had sliced open the lungs, and looked inside them. The insides were covered in polyps, bloody polyps.

"This must cause the coughing," Cosima said as she looked at them. It was kind of weird and even a little scary to see what could eventually kill her.

"I guess so, maybe we should look for more, it might have spread from a place?" Delphine suggested.

"That might be a good idea," Cosima said as she picked up her scalpel again. "Where will I cut this time?"

"Maybe go a little lower..." Delphine was thinking. "Her uterus?" She continued.

"Mkay," Cosima said as she walked a little more towards the end of Jennifer's legs, until she was right in front of the place her uterus would be.

Delphine followed her, she still looked uncomfortable.

As she cut open the uterus, Cosima noticed it was full of polyps, even bigger ones than in the lungs.

"It must have started here," Delphine said as she looked at the inside.

"I think it did," Cosima said. "Are we done then?"

"Oui, I think we are."

"Okay, do you know if we're supposed to close her up?"

"I don't... Maybe we should ask?"

"I'll just make a few quick stitches, my mom told me how to sew when I was little, not that she got really detailed or anything, but I know how to do a few basic stitches." Cosima said as she got a needle and thread.

"Okay, go ahead," Delphine said as she took a few steps backward.

After a few minutes, Jennifer looked a little more decent, and the two girls left the building.

 

* * *

 

"Alison?"

Someone had knocked on her door, but the brunette hadn't opened, who knew who it was? Maybe that weird kid Rachel was there, but when the knocker spoke, she recognized the voice effortlessly.

Beth.

"Yes?"

"Please open your door?"

"Um..." Alison had called in sick yesterday because the headache - caused by her relapse the day before - she had was terrible. Today, she had gone to class but avoided Beth, just to prevent any awkward situations.

"Please, Ali..."

"Okay..." Alison slowly got up and walked to the door. The brunette opened it, to see Beth standing there with a bouquet of flowers. "W-what is this?"

"I'm going to win your heart," Beth announced.

"I don't think you will." Alison had to keep herself from closing the door and crying. She didn't want this, but she didn't want to hurt Beth either.

"Just let me give it a try," Beth said with a smile.

"I will give you one chance. But please remember it's not because I don't like you, it's because we're clones." Alison sighed. "Because honestly, you have already won my heart..."

 "Really?"

"Yes, I just don't want to act on my feelings for you. You're an amazing person and if we weren't clones I'm sure we would have been together from the moment we met... It's just..." Alison sighed. "We can't."

"Why not? I don't see the big deal?" Beth said, handing her the flowers. "We're clones, so what?"

"So what?" Alison sighed. "You really don't see the bad side of this, do you? I guess love really does weird things to a person."

"I don't understand... You love me, right? Then why won't you just accept the fact that we look alike?"

"Please, Beth, don't let me explain this..." Alison was nearly crying again. "I still have a headache and I don't want to make it worse, not again."

"Why not again? How?" Beth asked.

"Never mind..."

"I do mind, Alison. Tell me." Beth demanded, she seemed really worried. "How can you make a headache worse? I mean, yeah, I could cause it to become worse with my endless talking, but I don't think you mean that, do you?"

"No, I don't..."

"Then tell me!"

"I don't want to!"

"You really should, Ali."

"Okay..." Alison sighed. "The day you kissed me, I... I couldn't help myself." She adjusted her ponytail nervously. "I stole vodka from Martha's secret supplies, and drank at least half of the bottle."

"Why did you do that?!" Beth suddenly sounded furious. "Do you know what alcohol can do to a person?" She softened her tone, the girl seemed to realize something.

"Yes, I do. I feel terrible about it, but it would probably happen a lot more if we... If we started dating."

"Why?" Beth's eyes had filled with tears.

"The guilt!" Alison exclaimed. "You really don't realize how wrong this is, do you?" She softened her voice.

"No, I don't and neither should you," Beth said. She then sighed. "I don't even know why I'm standing here anymore... I obviously don't have a chance," She turned around and wanted to walk away, until Alison grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, Beth." Alison sighed, "I said I'd give you a chance, and that is what I will do. Where were you planning to take me?" She put on her usual smile - it wasn't fully sincere, but the thought of spending time with Beth did make her happy.

"Really?" Beth's eyes lit up. "Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> I was wondering if you guys would prefer Beth's attempt to be a total disaster, or that it will work and she will win Alison's heart?
> 
> They will end up being together either way, but I'm still thinking what would be the best option :)


	18. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it :)

Beth and Alison walked into the craft room, Beth had asked Mrs. S if she could use the room to set up some stuff. She had said yes, so that's what Beth did.

There were roses on the table and it looked even cleaner than before. Beth had made sure there wasn't too much clutter, she knew that would give her just a slightly bigger chance. There were a few candles lighted, even though the brunette had left the lights on, just to be sure it wasn't too romantic right away. Luckily, there was a remote to control the lights, the brunette had made sure to have that in her pockets so she could dim the lights if necessary. She had planned out the whole date and was determined to win Alison's heart.

"Wow," Alison said. "You really put a lot of work into this, didn't you?"

Beth smiled shyly. "Yeah, I did." She said before walking over to a chair and pulling it out from under the table. "Take a seat,"

Alison smiled, she was a little more convinced this date would work out now. The girl walked over and sat down.

Beth pushed her date towards the table and sat down in her own chair on the opposite side of the table.

"So, what are we going to do?" Alison asked, looking around the room.

"Helena! You can come in now," Beth said, calling for her roommate.

Helena walked into the room with a grin on her face. "I see you got sestra Alison to go with you."

"Yeah, I did," Beth said, smiling widely. "Would you fetch us the pizza slices?" Pizza wasn't the fanciest date food, but Martha had made it for dinner today and had put some aside for Beth.

"Yes, I will get pizza," Helena said as she walked away, leaving the two alone again.

Alison smiled, still unsure of what to feel. "You even got us a waiter!"

"It wasn't that hard," Beth smiled back. "I just promised her that she could eat a few slices too. That girl is really into food," She laughed.

Alison laughed too, "I noticed, she'd do anything for food."

"Yeah,"

The room became silent. Beth didn't remember having awkward silences before the kiss, but she was sure this one was very, very awkward.

"So..." Alison said as she looked around the room. "I see you've cleaned up here,"

"Yeah, I have." Beth said, "It wasn't a lot of work, though. You kept it very clean already."

Alison smiled. "I guess I have,"

Another silence, which was luckily broken by Helena walking in with their pizzas.

"I have pizza," She said as she put one down in front of Alison, and another in front of Beth.

"Thanks, Helena." Beth said, "You can eat your pizza now."

"No problem sestra. I will go eat now." Helena said before walking out of the room.

"Bye Helena," Alison said before taking a bite of her pizza.

"So, how are you?" Beth asked.

"Besides my headache and terrible mood?" Alison grinned. "Alright."

Beth laughed. "That's nice, I guess."

"And you?"

"I'm okay," Beth answered. She actually didn't feel okay, not at all. She felt bad for what happened in the shack, and the fact that Alison started drinking only made it worse.

That reminded her of something, she didn't know if this was a one-time thing, or if Alison had been drinking a lot back at her home.

"Are you?" Alison asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm fine," Beth answered. "I was just wondering..." The brunette wasn't so sure if she should ask Alison about her... Problems, after all, she wouldn't like it if Alison had asked her.

"Yes?"

"Did you drink before two days ago...?" Beth asked, looking down and regretting what she had said before Alison even answered.

The girl in front of her seemed to become a little nervous. "Why do you want to know?" She seemed to have relaxed a little just a few seconds ago, but as soon as Beth asked the question she became more nervous again. The girl adjusted her ponytail, straightened her back - Beth wondered if that even had any use, she was already sitting very, very straight up -, and her eyebrows went up again.

"Just wondering."

Alison became quiet. "I doubt you're just wondering." She apparently wasn't going to give Beth that information very quickly, even though the girl had already figured out the answer - yes, she must have been drinking at home, because otherwise her date would have just said no.

Beth figured the only way to get an honest answer from her date was, to be honest with her as well. "Because you were sick when we arrived, just like me, and only addicts steal alcohol to drench their feelings." The girl hoped she hadn't been too direct.

"Wait, you mean you also..." Alison's voice broke just a little, she hated it when her voice did that.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'm okay," Beth said, wanting to reach over to grab Alison's hand to comfort her. Sadly, she knew it would only scare off her date.

"Just... Just promise me you will never drink again!" Alison said, suddenly realizing she cared a lot for Beth, maybe a little too much to keep avoiding her. It would only hurt the both of them after all.

Beth doubted she'd be able to keep the promise, so she stayed quiet.

"Please, Beth, I want to know you won't do anything stupid to yourself again!"

"Only if you promise me the same," Beth said, looking at Alison with a serious look in her eyes.

Alison didn't know if she would be able to keep the promise either but decided to give it a try, for Beth's sake. "I promise."

"Then I promise too," Beth said, already regretting she said those words, terrified of breaking them.

"I'll help you, okay?" Alison asked, noticing Beth's hesitation.

"Okay."

They sat in silence again, this time it was less awkward.

Alison was still on the verge of tears, just because of the fact that she now knew what Beth used to do to herself - the same she did. She didn't wish it upon anyone, the many times she tried to quit but relapsed, hiding all those hangovers or pretending they were the flu, feeling like a terrible person for not being able to stop.

"It's okay, Ali," Beth said as she walked over to her friend. "We'll be okay."

Alison sighed and leaned against Beth, not minding the fact that they were clones anymore, not caring about what happened a few days ago. "You think so?"

"I know it," Beth said, putting a hand on Alison's shoulder. "I know you're strong enough, and we promised so we have to stick to our words."

Alison smiled a little. "I guess we have,"

"Yeah,"

"You know, Beth, I think you succeeded."

"Succeeded in what?" Beth asked.

"You won my heart."

"I-I did?" Beth asked, keeping herself from jumping up and down in joy.

"Yes, you did," Alison said, "I know I will still feel a little guilty once in a while, but having you by my side will be worth it. I don't ever want to be without you again." She said, knowing they had only been apart for about two days, but they had spent all the previous days at this school together, which made two days seem like forever.

Beth was speechless, she hadn't expected this to happen, especially not at this moment.

Alison sat up again.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and slowly made the distance between them smaller, until their lips touched in a soft kiss. This was the moment Beth had waited for, a kiss she didn't mess up.

It felt nice, Alison had to admit that, but it still felt wrong. She just couldn't help but feel like she was doing something completely wrong. The girl decided to ignore the feeling because her love for Beth was way stronger than that.

\---

Cosima, Delphine, and Scott had progressed with their cure. They weren't far yet but had a beginning. The three had decided to work on a temporary cure first, something to make the polyps shrink before working on the permanent one, because if they never figured out the permanent one, they would at least have something to keep Cosima healthy as long as she kept using it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the very, very short part about Cosima... I would write about their research but I know nothing about inventing cures :'(
> 
> Also, I hope you liked the long date scene? I just had to mix their pov's a little because I felt that in some parts it would be nice to know what both of them thought about their situation.
> 
> I do want to add: there might be some relationship drama regarding both ships because I feel like adding that XD sorry in advance :P
> 
> And the last thing: I will be introducing DYAD soon, I'm just thinking of what they will be researching about the clones and some other evil plans they have... :)


	19. Sequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and short chapter! I couldn't use my laptop for a while today...
> 
> Also, I think I'm coming up with a cold so that either means I will be able to write either more or less XD

"Delphine, Scott!" Cosima exclaimed as she looked at her computer.

"What is it?" Delphine said as she ran over to Cosima, Scott right next to her.

"I think I sequenced our DNA!"

"Really?" Scott said as he looked at the same screen Cosima had been looking at for hours.

"Yup, see for yourself!"

"Wait, so that means you can decipher it now, right?" Delphine asked.

"Yeah, I can," Cosima said as she looked at the sequences. "But first I wanna sequence a few other clones too, just to be sure we're not missing something."

"Good idea," Delphine said. "Who would be willing to give us some blood?"

"The clone I'm closest to is my roommate - Alison - but I'm not sure if she would be willing to donate some blood for a genetic research. She doesn't even know I'm sick yet."

"Well, try her. We can't waste any time." Scott said. "We need you to get that cure as soon as possible, and I'm sure your roommate would be glad to give us just a little bit of blood."

"I'll try that," Cosima said. "When do we need it?"

"As soon as possible," Delphine said. "Preferably now."

"Oh, yeah, right," Cosima said, grabbing a syringe. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, we'll see you soon."

"Yeah, I'll be right back." With that, Cosima walked out of the lab and hurried over to her room - hoping her roommate would be there.

 

* * *

 

Cosima walked into their room.

Great.

That was probably the worst timing ever, Beth was over and the two of them had just been kissing. Nothing more, Alison wouldn't allow that, but it might have looked a little... Weird to her roommate.

Cosima halted, "Oops, sorry!" She said. "I see you two have made up?" The girl added with a grin.

"Yes, we have," Alison said, blushing.

"Well, I came here to ask you if I can draw some of your blood. We need it for research."

"Why can't you use your own blood?" Alison asked.

"Because... Well, I wanna be sure we don't miss anything with sequencing our DNA. I mean, what if the sequences would vary slightly? It would be important to know." Cosima seemed to be holding back some information.

"Why are you researching our DNA anyway..?" Beth asked.

"Um..." Cosima didn't seem to know where to start. "A few days ago I started coughing up blood." She started. "It didn't seem like such a big deal back the-"

"-You should have told me! Did you see Mrs. Sadler? Did she send you to a doctor?" Alison cut her off.

"As I said, it didn't seem like such a big deal back then, but I decided to visit Mrs. S. She told me there were various other clones with the same disease, it's an autoimmune disease and we are making a cure, both because I wanna stay alive and because eventually all of us are gonna get it."

"So, you're saying you discovered about an autoimmune disease that will kill all of us if left untreated, but you didn't warn any of the clones?"

"That's right, I wanted to make sure to have a cure - or at least a temporary solution - to make sure no one panicked."

Alison sighed, she had to stop herself from snapping at her roommate. "Just... Just take the blood and leave."

"Okay, thanks," Cosima said as she got the syringe from her pocket. "Is it okay if I take some of Beth's blood too? I mean, the more I have the better."

"Sure, go ahead," Beth said, rolling up her sleeve.

 

* * *

 

 

Cosima walked back to the lab with two tubes of blood. She actually felt pretty awesome, besides the fact that the disease they were researching was affecting her, it was amazing to finally have a real project.

She opened the lab door and walked in. "Look what I got!" The girl showed the two tubes.

"Awesome!" Scott exclaimed. "You know you only had to draw one tube, right?"

"Yeah, I did," Cosima smiled. "This is Alison's," She held up one tube. "And this is Beth's."

"I thought you were going to your room?" Delphine asked.

"Yeah, both of them were in there. It's a long story." Cosima laughed.

"Let's get to work then," Scott said.

"Yeah, let's start!"

 

* * *

 

"I got to eat more pizza yesterday!" Helena was telling Sarah about what had happened yesterday.

"Really? How come?" Her sestra replied.

"Well, sestra Beth planned date with Alison. I was waitress."

"Wow, did you have fun?"

"I had lots of fun." Helena smiled. "I think they made up."

"Did they have a fight then?" Apparently, her sestra hadn't noticed that the two were avoiding each other since the day there was so much snow.

"Yes they did, I think," Helena said. "Do you want to eat something?"

"Helena, we just finished lunch."

"There is always room for more food."

Sarah laughed, "Sure, meathead. Go get yourself some more lunch."

"Don't call me that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I decided to write one or two more before involving DYAD :)


	20. Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating yesterday! I wrote a small part then but because of my cold I just have 0 inspiration or motivation to do ANYTHING :'( Luckily that will be over soon, and hopefully my inspiration will return then!  
> I might slow down with updates a little, but I'm still trying to update once a day!

Beth was sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Apparently, the flu was around, because at least half of the students were sick in bed - including Alison.

That was the reason why she was sitting alone. Even her roommate Helena wasn't feeling too well, so she had decided to spend most of the day outside her room, just to be sure.

Rachel sat down in front of her. Beth had had a bad feeling about the clone from the beginning, and most of the time she turned out to be right about a person. The girl had decided to keep herself distanced from the blonde, who sadly didn't get sick.

"Hey," Beth said, staring off into the distance, avoiding eye contact.

"Hello," Rachel said, looking Beth straight in the eyes with her usual cold look. "How are you?" The question didn't sound sincere, and kind of reminded Beth of an interrogation.

"Alright, you?" She decided to say.

"I'm okay, thank you for asking." Again, the clone sounded so cold. Too cold. "So, what brought you to this school?"

"It was either this or the foster system, I only took a second to decide," Beth answered, hoping she didn't give away too much information because for some reason she felt like Rachel wasn't keeping all this to herself. "And you?"

Rachel looked slightly annoyed after Beth's question. This was probably something the blonde clone didn't like to share. "My parents were tired of me."

 _Wow, so surprising._ Beth had to stifle a laugh. "Oh, too bad."

The two talked for a while, Rachel kept asking very nosy questions and Beth found ways not to give her too much information. She didn't like it when people asked her about her personal life whilst they weren't even a part of it.

"I have to go, goodbye," Rachel said as she got up and walked towards her room.

"Bye," Beth said, already lost in a train of thoughts.

Who was Rachel's roommate? Wasn't that Delphine, Cosima's girlfriend? Maybe she had answers to why this seemingly heartless person was so interested in her personal life.

Maybe Alison was right after all. Maybe her girlfriend's paranoia wasn't as unreasonable as the clone thought it was.

Beth knew one thing for sure: She would get to the bottom of this. No matter how she would do it and what she had to do for it.

One thing was sure: Beth couldn't do this alone.

Maybe she'd get the other clones to help her... She wasn't sure if she would ask everyone and if she wouldn't who, though.

Maybe Cosima, the scientist, she would probably be of good use. Maybe Sarah, she seemed like she would be in for an adventure. And of course Alison, that was so obvious she didn't even have to think of it.

Beth decided to ask Cosima first, she knew where to find her.

The girl walked towards the school's - or actually more like Cosima's - lab.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Beth," Cosima said as she looked up from her work. She was busy deciphering the genetic sequences.

"Hi Cosima, could we talk in private for a few minutes?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, sure," Cosima said as she followed Beth to the hallway. "So, what do you wanna tell me?"

"Have you met Rachel?" Beth asked.

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Well, I think she's spying on us or something," Beth explained. "A while back she was asking Alison all kinds of weird - actually nosey - questions. Then today, she did the same to me."

"Hmm," Cosima said, she wasn't sure what to think of it yet. "What kinda stuff did she ask you?"

"Well, first she asked me how I was. That isn't so weird, but she asked it more like she was interrogating me than like she was actually interested." Beth said, realizing how stupid she must have sounded. "Then, she asked me how I got to this school, but why would she want to know that? She seems really heartless and cold. When I asked her the same she answered very vaguely after thinking it for a while."

"Beth, sorry, but I think you're overreacting just a little," Cosima said, trying not to be too insulting.

"Yeah, I know it sounds like some kind of crazy theory, it sounded like that when Alison told me about thinking Rachel was suspicious, but now that she talked to me too..."

"I see, but what do you even wanna achieve?"

"I was thinking of just watching her for a while, you know? To see if she does more weird things."

"Seems legit," Cosima said. "And if she does act suspicious, what will we do? What do you think she might be doing?"

"That's the point, I have no clue but I want to find it out."

"Hmm," Cosima said, thinking. "I see why you want to do that, but how do you expect me to help?"

"Well, I will need you to get Rachel's room key, she's in the same room as Delphine, right?"

"Yeah, she is," Cosima said. "Should I involve Delphine in this?"

"No!" Beth said. "I want to keep this as quiet as possible, I'm only telling a few people I trust to make sure that no one finds out."

"I get that," Cosima said. "I could just go over to Delphine and Rachel's room and if I get Delphine to leave let you in,"

"That seems like a good plan, but is it okay if we discuss this later? I have some visits to make."

"Sure, that's fine dude, I'll just work on deciphering our DNA."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I had to find out a way to make the clones be more together, and not like separate groups, so I figured this would be the ideal situation XD
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short, but as I said at the beginning of the story, I'm really low on inspiration right now.


	21. On A Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly had a ton of inspiration, so here's a longer chapter!

Sarah was sitting outside. Helena was sick and she was bored, the girl had planned on spending time with Felix instead, but sadly he had caught the flu too. It was funny how close she had gotten to the Ukranian because the girl usually didn't get close to people, it just seemed dangerous. She was scared of losing them if she'd get too attached, plus, she was used to not relying on anyone.

Beth sat down next to her, "Hi Sarah,"

"Oi," Sarah said. "Wassup?"

"I was wondering if you would like to help me with something..." Beth started explaining her theory on Rachel.

"Hm, seems like a nice plan. Count me in!" Sarah said, she was pretty excited for this, it seemed like a real challenge. "What do ya want me to do?"

"I'm not sure yet, what can you do?"

Sarah doubted, she could tell Beth about her conning skills but her clone seemed like she'd appreciate that very much. The girl decided to tell her anyway, what could go wrong, right?

"I'm good at conning people, but that ain't gonna help us much, right?"

"Well," Beth said, thinking. "Maybe it would be handy sometimes. Just not yet,"

"Yea," Sarah said, swinging her legs back and forth. "So, do you have any research on Rachel yet, or is what you just told me all ya got on her?"

"It's all I have for now, sadly," Beth said. "I'll try to get some more information soon."

"Great, maybe I can help ya with that?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Beth said. "Maybe we should go sit in the cafeteria and see if she approaches one of us?"

"Good idea," Sarah said whilst she got up.

"We'll have to sit at separate tables, though, otherwise she probably won't try to talk to us."

"True, it's easier to ask someone more personal questions when there's one else around."

"If it gets too personal we might want to make up a cue for the other to 'rescue' us,"

"Maybe we'll rub our nose?"

"Sure,"

Once the two had arrived at the cafeteria, they both sat down on different tables but made sure they could still keep an eye on each other.

Only a few minutes later Rachel joined Sarah.

"You're Sarah, correct?"

"Um, yea, that's me." Sarah answered. She had never met Rachel before, let alone told the blonde her name. That was kind of suspicious, Beth had to know this as soon as Rachel left.

"I'm Rachel," Rachel said, shaking Sarah's hand.

"Nice to meet ya,"

"So, what do you think of this school?" Rachel asked. Just as Beth had explained, she sounded cold and uninterested.

"It's alright, what about you?"

"I like it here," Rachel answered. "Are you from England?" She then asked.

"Yup,"

"I thought so," Rachel said. "How did you end up in America?"

"My foster mother brought me and my brother here,"

"Hm, interesting," Rachel answered, suddenly curiosity sparkled in her eyes, but she kept her voice cold as before. "How did you end up going to this school?"

"My foster mother owns this place," Sarah answered. Right after she had answered, the girl realized she probably shouldn't have said that.

"Mrs. Sadler?"

"Yea,"

"Mm, Okay,"

Right before Rachel could ask another question, Beth joined them - she probably thought Sarah answered too many questions. "Hii,"

"Oi, Beth,"

"Hello."

"How are you two?" Beth asked, trying to sound as naive as possible.

"Fine, you?" Sarah answered.

"I'm good,"

Rachel looked slightly annoyed as she got up and left to another table.

"Why did you answer all of those questions?" Beth whispered as soon as Rachel was too far away to hear them talk.

"Cause if I wouldn't have I'd be suspicious,"

"That's true," Beth answered. "We do have more evidence now, though."

"Yup, we do,''

 

* * *

 

A few days later Beth and Cosima were ready to get into Rachel's room. Cosima had gone in and tried to get Delphine to leave whilst Beth waited outside.

Beth had decided not to tell Alison about all this yet. She would probably stress over it a lot, so Beth wanted to make sure she had enough information to tell her before alarming her right away.

"I'll be right back, Cosima." She suddenly heard a French accent say.

"Take your time!" Cosima replied.

As soon as Delphine had left, Cosima opened the door for Beth who immediately walked in.

"Nice work, how long do we have?"

"About ten minutes, tops."

"Okay, that means we have to hurry up," Beth said as she opened Rachel's drawers.

Cosima was looking through Rachel's closet, she picked up a safe. "Beth,"

"Yeah?"

"Come take a look at this,"

Beth walked over to Cosima. "Wow, I think we got what we were looking for,"

"Yeah, I think so too,"

"How will we open it though?"

"I have no idea, maybe Sarah knows how to crack a safe?"

"I'll text her," Beth said as she got out her phone.

_Sarah, can you crack a safe?_

She sent the message and looked back at the black safe. "Maybe you want to put it down, it seems heavy."

"Yeah, it kinda is," Cosima said as she put it back into the closet.

_Ping!_

Beth turned on her phone.

_Tried it once b4, why u asking?_

"She tried it once before," Beth said to Cosima.

"Great, tell her to come over!"

_Can't tell you. You have to hurry, come to room nr 106. NOW_

_Coming._

"She's coming over right now,"

"Good, I'll see if Delphine is coming back. If she is, I'll distract her, but you need to leave as soon as possible then."

"Got it," Beth said as she waited for Sarah to arrive.

After about a minute Sarah walked into the room. "I'm here, now tell me what to do and who's room this is."

"It's Rachel's and Delphine's room, I need you to see if you can crack this safe," Beth said, pointing at the safe.

"That's why I brought these!" Sarah said as she held up a stethoscope.

"Great!" Beth said as she got the safe out of the closet and put it down on the floor.

Sarah sat down in front of it and started moving the lock.

After about four minutes it opened, she quickly pulled out some paperwork.

"I guess we'll have to come back soon," Beth said.

"Yea, we should," Sarah answered.

Beth got her phone from her pocket and took a few pictures of some files, not even bothering to read them yet - she had to get as many pictures as possible in the short time they still had left until Delphine came back. "Can you help me with this?"

"Sure," Sarah said, grabbing her phone as well and taking pictures of some more files.

After about two more minutes, they could hear Cosima call Delphine's name. They had taken pictures of about half the stack and continued taking some more for a few seconds before quickly making neat stacks and putting the safe back where it belonged.

"Hurry! Out of the window!" Sarah said, opening it.

"Why not just walk out of the do-" Beth stopped, she suddenly realized why the couldn't walk out of the door, Delphine would see them. "Ohh, yeah, I'm coming."

The two climbed out of the room, Beth closed the window behind her.

They were on a pretty big height, with a view on the yard. It looked beautiful, the only problem was that the roof was a little slippery because of all the snow.

"What will we do now?" Beth asked.

"I dunno, maybe we will just have to crawl over the rooftop until we reach either your or my room?"

"That's a good idea, the only problem is that we can't open it from the outside!" Beth said.

"Calm down, maybe someone is in there to open it? I mean, neither Felix or Helena would tell Mrs. S about it,"

"You do have a point," Beth said. "Let's go,"

The two slowly crawled towards a window, until Beth realized something.

"My room is on the opposite side, yours?"

"Umm... Mine as well," Sarah sighed. "What do we do now?"

"We could go to Alison's and Cosima's room? I mean, I was planning on telling her about our research anyways,"

"That could work," Sarah said. "Do you know if their room is on this side of the building?"

"I'm not sure, actually, but I think it is."

"Great, let's go then!"

The two started crawling again until they reached the room they were looking for. Beth peeked in, Alison was cleaning up Cosima's side of the room, she probably thought it was too messy compared to her own side, which was spotless and completely organized. The brunette chuckled before knocking on the window.

"Holy freaking Christmas cake!" She could hear muffled by the glass. Alison turned around and gasped when she saw Beth and Sarah looking through the window. The girl ran over and opened it. "What are you two doing on the roof, for God's sake?! Get in here!"

"Thanks," Beth said as she climbed in. "We have to tell you something important."

"Please take off your wet shoes," Alison said, pointing at their feet.

Beth laughed. "Sure,"

"Thank you," Alison said as she sat down on her bed.

"Now, as I was saying, we have something important to tell you," Beth continued as she and Sarah sat down next to Alison.

"What is it?"

"Please promise me you aren't going to freak out when we'll tell you this,"

"Just..." Alison sighed. "Just tell me please,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not feeling too well, but it only seems to make me more motivated to write today, so that's great :)


	22. The Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter is so short and kinda boring :/  
> I was planning on making it longer but I kinda ran out of inspiration for today ^^' I'll try to reveal more secrets about DYAD tomorrow!

"You _what_?" Alison exclaimed after Beth and Sarah had told her about Rachel and how they broke into her room. "Thank God you two are safe..."

 

"Yea, luckily we are," Sarah said.

"Oh," Beth said, "We still have pictures of Rachel's paperwork! I'll just message Cosima to come over here and then we can read it,"

"Let me message her, it'll seem less suspicious. Who knows if Rachel is with her and reads the message before Cosima does?" Alison offered, picking her phone up from her nightstand.

"Aren't you being slightly paranoid?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not risking it,"

Sarah shrugged. "Go ahead,"

Alison typed in a message:

_Cosima, could you come over to our room?_

"Sent,"

"Great, we'll just have to wait now," Sarah said.

"We could read a little bit of it, you know, just to make sure she isn't coming over for no reason," Beth tried, all of them were really curious and didn't really feel like being patient.

"Um, I guess so," Sarah said, grabbing her phone from her pocket.

Before Beth could even turn on her phone, Cosima was already standing in the room. "Why did you want me to come over?"

"Close the door, please," Alison said.

"Sure," Cosima walked over to her bed and sat down. "Ohh, you know about our little research,"

"Yea, we told her and now we wanna look through the paperwork. We wanted to wait for you to come back," Sarah explained.

"Oh, sure," Cosima said, sitting down next to the other clones on Alison's bed.

Beth opened the first picture she took.

_DYAD Clone Research_

_Project LEDA_

_Subjects:_

_Alison Hendrix_

_Beth Childs_

_Cosima Niehaus_

_Helena Manning_

_Jennifer Fitzsimmons_

_Krystal Goderitch_

_Rachel Duncan_

_Veera Suominen_

"Apparently you were right, Ali," Beth said. "Rachel can't be trusted."

Alison didn't bother to reply, she noticed something else. "Sarah, your name is missing,"

"Yea, I see, that's weird."

"And isn't your last name Manning?" Cosima added.

"Yea, it is," Sarah said as she looked through the list. "Helena _Manning_?"

"Apparently you two aren't only genetic identicals," Beth said.

"Let's look at the next file, we might find out more," Cosima said.

Beth swiped to the next picture.

_Monitors:_

_Delphine Cormier - Lab partners with subject_

_Jason Kellerman - Subject drove away in car, never returned_

_Paul Dierden - Subject drove away with police car, never returned_

_Rachel Duncan - Is own subject_

"Hmm..." Sarah said, "Seems like you guys were being watched, do any of these names seem familiar to ya?"

"Yeah, I and Paul used to date," Beth said, her expression turning a little more worried than before. "If Rachel is still reporting to whatever DYAD may be, they might send new people to watch us,"

"Jason was my boyfriend back home," Alison sighed. "That's probably why he didn't leave me once he met my mother."

Cosima was quiet. A little too quiet for the usually cheeky and talkative clone.

"Cos, you okay?" Sarah said, patting the brunette's back.

"So... So Delphine is watching me?" Cosima finally said. "She doesn't really love me then, right?"

"I dunno, maybe the monitors do eventually love their clones?" Sarah tried.

"If she doesn't she must be a hell of an actress," Beth added.

"I-I just don't know what to think right now..." Cosima said. "She might not actually love me,"

"She probably does, just try to keep an eye on her, alright?" Sarah said.

"Okay..." Cosima sighed.

"What if there are already monitors in the school but they just didn't update the list?" Alison said, suddenly a lot more scared than she already was before. There was a possibility.

"I don't think so, none of them - except for Rachel - have really interfered with our lives so far," Beth said.

"Maybe, but I don't trust it."

"You do realize that if you stop talking to anyone but us, you'll seem suspicious?" Cosima said. "We all have to remember that it's more important to blend in than to avoid monitors right now,"

"You're right," Beth said. "We need to keep this to ourselves."

The four read through some more files, most were just random paperwork or montiors' addresses.

The last file, however, was more interesting. It looked old, like it had been made about 16 years ago. Around the time all of them were born.

_Clone Experiment_

_LEDA was made as an experiment. All clones will be brought back to the institute as soon as they turn 18 for further research and experimenting._

_For their safety - and our experiment - we have assigned monitors to the clones._

_One clone will be raised by our own lab workers: Ethan and Susan Duncan. She will be fully self-aware._

_To whoever is reading this:_

_This note was written by Dr. Aldous Leekie, director of DYAD. There is far more I want to tell you, but I feel like I should not expose more secrets. In the future, I might write another note, but for now, this is all. I don't want to reveal our whole experiment yet, even though I am almost positive I will never hand this note to anyone._

"So apparently this Dr. Leekie decided to randomly scribble down some stuff on a note and eventually hand it to the self-aware clone?" Cosima said.

"Oh shite..." Sarah mumbled. "I saw another handwritten note in there, but there was no time to take a picture of it. We have to go back there soon,"

"Fuck." Beth said, annoyed. "How? Now we know Delphine can't be trusted either it'll only be more difficult,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you to anyone who made it till here because I've posted a ton of chapters XD


	23. Fake Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Sorry for not posting all of a sudden! I just really didn't have the inspiration to continue the story for a moment ^^'
> 
> It might have to do with the fact that in the time I didn't write I was watching The 100 (which I have finished now) and I was kind of wrapped up in that :P So now that that's over, I think I'm back!

Delphine was watching her and reporting to an organization that apparently was planning to capture them..? Cosima had trouble realizing it, let alone accepting the fact that her girlfriend might not actually like her.

She couldn't help but hope, just a little, that Delphine might actually love her.

The girl walked to her lab, she had to pretend everything was okay even though they had discovered a horrible truth yesterday.

Maybe she should tell Scott? The clone couldn't not tell anyone. Someone in her lab had to help her, and if that wasn't Delphine, it would be Scott.

After debating whether or not to tell Scott, Cosima decided to tell him. She opened the door to her lab and walked in.

"Bonjour, Cosima," Delphine greeted her, walked over to the clone and gave her a kiss.

Cosima couldn't help but pull back. "Scott, I need to talk to you,"

"Uhm, sure," Scott said. "What's it?"

"In private, please,"

"Of course," Scott said as he followed Cosima to the hallway.

The brunette made sure she was far away from their lab so Delphine couldn't spy on them.

"What's so important, Cos?"

"I and a few other's found out that the clones are being watched," Cosima said.

"What?" Scott said. "Why didn't you just tell it in our lab?" He paused. Cosima gave him a meaningful look. "Is she..."

"Yeah, Scott, she is!" Cosima said, ready to cry but keeping in her tears. "And I have to hide it from her..."

"Oh my God..." Scott said, "Cosima, how can I help you?"

"Maybe you could help me hide it?" Cosima said. "Or help us break into her room again,"

"Again?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain it another time. We're taking long and Delphine might come looking for us, we need to get back to the lab."

The two walked back in silence.

Halfway there, Cosima bumped into Delphine, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just going to the bathroom,"

Yeah sure... Cosima thought, "Oh, okay, but you know there is a bathroom in the lab, right?" She put up a cheeky grin, wondering how Delphine was going to fix this.

"Of course I know that, I just wanted to get some food after it,"

"Then you should have gone that way and using the lab bathroom would have been quicker," Cosima outsmarted her again.

"Just... Just let me go now, please," Delphine said.

"Sure, go ahead," Cosima said as she and Scott continued walking.

Once they had reached their lab, Cosima immediately headed for Delphine's purse.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Looking for evidence," Cosima answered. "Or maybe a spare key or something,"

She went through the bag until she found a key. "I found a key, Scott!"

"Great, now put it back because she will notice when it goes missing,"

"I know, but there might be a way to replicate it," Cosima said. "I will message the other's to see if they can distract Delphine,"

After a few messages, Beth was sent out to distract Delphine and Cosima could start replicating the key.

"Can you get me some kind of thin metal?"

"Sure," Scott said as he looked for a drinks can.

Cosima put the key under the scanner and waited for the copies to print.

She cut out two prints and glued them onto a part of the tin can, she then cut it out.

Cosima then grabbed the original key, put the fake one onto it and pressed a ruler into the groove to create a new one for the replica.

"Done!"

"Wow, there did you learn that?" Scott asked.

"Oh, you know, Internet," Cosima said, proudly inspecting her new key.

"Put the original back!" Scott said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Cosima said as she quickly put it back in Delphine's purse. The two cleaned up the tables before continuing with their research.

That went surprisingly easy, considering Cosima had probably acted a little suspicious in the hallways. She couldn't imagine that that hadn't ringed any alarm bells in Delphine, making her try to rush back regardless of Beth stopping her.

Good thing that wasn't the case, because if it would have been, Delphine would be back by now and had most likely caught her and Scott replicating her key.

Now all there was left to do was to meet up with the rest and see when they could break into the room again, even though technically the first time wasn't exactly breaking in, Cosima was already there and just simply opened the door.

Whatever it was, it didn't change the fact that their next actions would be really risky but necessary if they ever wanted to figure out what DYAD was planning to do. Thank God that Doctor Leekie had written down stuff on notes.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, all four clones were sitting in Cosima and Alison's room. Cosima had just explained what she had done earlier, setting off different reactions in each one of her clones.

Sarah was excited to break in for real this time, she basically couldn't wait and seemed to have a hard time to control herself from jumping up, grabbing the key, and starting right away.

Beth was glad but didn't seem too happy about doing an actual crime, even though it seemed to excite her just a little bit.

Alison, surprisingly, took it quite well. Everyone knew she was basically a model citizen, so everyone expected her to react the least well to knowing they were going to break into a room and crack a safe. She actually seemed to be quite relieved that they were finally going to discover more about the project, even though she seemed to be more excited about the other paperwork to see if there were any new monitors.

They would start next day, two of them were going to distract Rachel and Delphine. Cosima would be targeting Delphine, and Alison would be trying to talk to Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will probably be posting every two-four days now because December is a very busy month for me (and probably most of us) and most of my time will go into doing whatever I have to do that day :)


End file.
